The Biggest Mistake
by Cap'n BlackRose
Summary: Forever is unfathomable by the human mind. Any creature that understands forever, is rarely sought out willingly. Albus Dumbledore has made many mistakes in his long life. It is now time to fix the biggest mistake he ever made. Harry/Edward
1. Forever

A/n: I couldn't resist. I really couldn't. I had this idea…and I kept reading all the crossovers…and I've yet to stumble across one of these…I'm horrible. Really. Uhm…lemme think here…disregard everything from the end of HBP to the end of the HP series. In Twilight by no means do I hate Bella. Sooo…things are going to change a little bit. You'll see how I'll change things later on.

* * *

--Chapter 1

-Forever

* * *

No one can tell you what forever is like. Or at least, no one who is actively sought out. Forever is a strange word. Mortals throw it around carelessly. To them, forever ends when they die or, more frequently, when a new fascination steals the lime light. No creature possible of forever, is human. The human mind is too fickle and too delicate to embrace the notion of a never ending life.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"When will they get here?"

"How did this happen?"

"Will he still be the same?"

The voices were raging around him, sharp and too loud. He was magically secured to something hard. Someone has been considerate enough to place a pillow under his head though. He barely noticed all this under the pain. A burning pain from the inside out. He remembered starkly what had happened.

Voldemort had happened. He, Harry, had just killed the man. He had turned to assist in finishing off the rest of the Death Eaters, when a cold hard body had slammed into him. Hitting the ground with a blinding flash of pain as bones broke, he barely had time to process what had happened before the creature had ripped into his throat. A horrible gaping wound was created as the vampire drank from him. He felt the weight thrown harshly from him before the dark closed around him.

All he knew now, was pain. Harry was well aware he had been bit by a vampire. He was aware that his friends were allowing him to be turned. He was aware of his heart beating harshly, trying to churn out the congealed mess that was now his blood as his veins cauterized and hardened. He was also aware of his bones snapping together and fusing back into their natural shapes as his flesh knit back together. What he didn't know was, why they hadn't killed him. Why would they allow him to become a blood crazed new born? He didn't want to kill anymore. He was tired of killing. His only goal he had ever known, was to kill someone. He had thought he finally had a chance to stop killing. He didn't want to separate anymore mothers from their husbands and children. He didn't want anymore orphans. He didn't want anymore men to cry over the loss of their family. Why did they let him live? Why would they allow him to become a force almost as bad as Voldemort?

* * *

Albus Dumbledore has made many mistakes in his exceedingly long life. He was painfully aware of each mistake he had done. Each person he had wronged. Each sacrifice for the greater good. He was tired of being the one who had saved the world from a man he had just wanted to love. He was tired of being the one who had to make the decisions that sent abused boys back to hateful people. He was tired of sending a man he thought of as his son out to spy. He was tired of looking at the world as a chessboard. He thought though, that just maybe, he could set things right for at least one of his mistakes. Harry Potter would finally be allowed to leave. He could finally be left in peace. No more killing. No more grief. Forever. All he was waiting for, was for the Cullens to arrive. In his long life of over a century, four more hours had never seemed so long.

* * *

"Oh he's fantastic!" Alice giggled as she danced around the London street. It really was a shame they couldn't stay to shop for a little, but they had to hurry. She could already see the awakening. "I think everyone will love him! We'll have to assist him with his schooling though, if wizards are really as backwards as Carlisle says they are."

Edward tried to force his way into her mind to see the new fledgling, but was blocked by a view of the Tibetan alphabet. A low grumble of annoyance escaped him before he reined in his wandering mind. "You take too much joy in surprising us, Alice."

Alice's smooth dance like steps twirled her around her family. She stopped in front of Rosalie. "He'll be a wonderful addition to our family. Don't be harsh to him. He's a had a very long life for being so young." The blonde snorted delicately and turned her head to the side.

"Are we almost there Carlisle?" Emmet asked, nearly bouncing with excitement. Jasper chuckled quietly, the high of emotions from Alice and Emmet enough to lift his spirits high.

"Albus said there would be a rather large and rather noticeable man waiting for us down near the pizzeria and record store." Carlisle said.

"Oh! Could that be him?" it was Esme who finally noticed. The man was huge. He was tall and built like a mountain. He had a wild mane of hair surrounding his face and head. The moleskin jacket with more pockets than was normal though, was what really stood him out. "I thought moleskin jackets like that haven't been worn in centuries?" Esme murmured from Carlisle's side.

"This Dumbledore fellow did say that the wizarding world was behind, didn't he?" it was Rosalie who spoke up.

"Well, let's go talk to him." Emmet grinned as they neared the wild looking man. This person was even bigger than he was!

"Are you here to meet us? A Mr. Albus Dumbledore said there would be someone here to meet us." Carlisle spoke up.

Hagrid's face was lost in a sea of dimples and facial hair as he grinned hugely. "Right. You lot mus' be th' Cullens! I'm Hagrid. Pr'fesser Dumbledore'll be waitin' for us. This here's th' Leaky Cauldron. We'll go through and be on our ways." Swinging the door open, he ushered the vampires into the dim pub.

Edward and Jasper both were amazed at the pure goodness that this man radiated. Very few dark thoughts plagued his mind. The few that did, were of the type of darkness that war puts into beings.

"We'll be takin' th' floo. Dumbledore opened up th' 'ospital wing fer ever'one to get through terday. Take a pinch o' powder, toss it in, step in, and shout where's yeh wanna go. Ye'll be wantin' ter go to 'Ogwarts Infirmary." As he talked, he grabbed some powder and thrust it into the roaring flames of the pub fireplace. The flames instantly turned green. "Who's goin' firs'?"

Alice squealed and jumped forward. "Me!"

* * *

Albus turned as the fireplace roared and turned green before a spinning squealing mass was chocked out of the fireplace. As the small person came to a standstill, he looked down at who he assumed was one of the Cullens. A small beautiful girl that had a fae like quality surrounding her. She was still giggling, her eyes shut in her amusement. When they did open though, they were a brilliant amber color. Almost like molten gold. "Welcome. I'm Albus Dumbledore."

The small girl flashed a brilliant smile full of teeth too white to be natural. "I'm Alice Cullen. The others will be here shortly I'm sure."

Sure enough, the fireplace soon expelled more figures. Albus watched as they each came to a stop gracefully. All six of the Cullens were beautiful; dazzling even. "I am Albus Dumbledore. It is a pleasure to meet your family Carlisle. Who are the new additions?"

Carlisle stepped forward with a smile. "It has been a long while Albus. Last time I saw you, you were still red on top." They both shared a chuckle. "This is Emmet, Jasper, and Alice. I changed Emmet myself, but Alice and Jasper found us. And you have found us another, it seems." Carlisle turned doleful eyes back to the ancient wizard.

Everyone watched as Dumbledore seemed to sink into himself. Suddenly, the old man in front of them, seemed far too old and frail to stand unassisted. "Ah, yes. Harry Potter. My biggest achievement and failure of my life." he whispered. "Come. I will explain to you in Madame Pomfery's office. His heart will stop soon." Albus wearily showed them to the door of the office which were next to a partitioned area.

"Is this where he is?" Alice asked curiously.

"Yes. We have silencing wards up. We didn't want to disturb anyone else that may have need to come into the wing." Albus explained quietly.

"I would like to see him just a moment. Then we can go into the office." Carlisle mumbled gently as he moved toward the hanging cloth. He silently pulled back the curtain and his eyes widened as his perfect sight took in the tragedy that was supposed to be a seventeen year old boy.

A small body thrashed on the bed, held securely onto the bed with cords. Across any surface of the skin that showed, scars crisscrossed and cruelly told the story of the poor boy's life. As the pale body managed to turn halfway over, belt lashes could be seen covering the back. On the arms, runes of various origins lined the soft flesh of the inner arms while tortures scars of a knife ran alone the tops. On his right hand, "I must not tell lies" was firmly imprinted, while on the left, it looked like someone had rained searing hot dimes on the hand. On his muscular chest, "FREAK" was carved deeply, framed by more belt lashes and knife wounds. As the boys overly large shirt rode up, a star shaped wound could be seen: the exit wound of a bullet. His face was beautiful though, even through the pain. Nothing marred the skin of his face except for a quickly fading lightening bolt scar.

"What happened to him?" Rosalie asked shakily as she stepped backwards into Emmet's hold.

"All will be explained. Please follow me." Albus sighed quietly as he shut the curtain and opened the office door.

* * *

"You knew?" Esme growled lowly. "You knew that poor child's relatives despised him? Considered him a freak? Hated him? Abused him? And you still sent him back?" her low growl had reached a shriek by the end of her line of questions.

"Then you expected him to fight your war? Something he had no desire to do? Something he shouldn't have done with the condition he's in?" Edward snarled.

Jasper was gripping the arm chair harshly, trying to contain himself. He felt Alice's hand stray to his to loosen his grip, but her fury added onto the others, wouldn't allow him.

"You call beings like us monsters. You're the real monster." Rosalie hissed.

"You'll never see him again." Carlisle barked, his normal soft-spoken manner forgotten.

"You're lucky we don't kill humans." Emmet growled.

"Albus! He's awake!" Poppy came busting into the door, panting.

* * *

A/N: so, seemed like a good place to stop. Cliff hangers are always my favorite way to end a chapter. So, depending on the feedback I get will determine how quickly I update, or if I even keep the story up. Lemme know what you all think!Cheers!The Cap'n


	2. Awakening

A/N: so, I totally wasn't expecting such an overwhelming response. I'm thrilled, you all! =) here's the next chapter.

* * *

"You call beings like us monsters. You're the real monster." Rosalie hissed.

"You'll never see him again." Carlisle barked, his normal soft-spoken manner forgotten.

"You're lucky we don't kill humans." Emmet growled.

"Albus! He's awake!" Poppy came busting into the door, panting.

* * *

- Chapter 2

-- Awakening

* * *

His world was suddenly very still. The awareness he had of his own body and surroundings scared him a little. One moment he had been thrashing in pain, and the next, everything had stopped. Literally. A sweet smell was suddenly surrounding him. Forcing himself to stay still he opened his eyes with a snap to find himself staring into the eyes of Madame Pomfrey. At the stinging and burning sensation that pooled in his mouth and flooded down the back of his throat, he shut his eyes with a groan and tried to move. Move anywhere. Just as long as he moved away from the witch. With a harsh groan, the bands that had held him down snapped as he bucked up. The witch's gasp of fear as she started to flee turned into one of wonder.

Poppy Pomfrey had seen many things in her life as a mediwitch. She had seen men die and cry. Women give birth to beautiful children. Children die. Teens try to kill themselves. She had never seen a new born vampire waking though. She had read that they had an uncontrollable thirst when they first woke. That they spent the first few years in a blood-crazed frenzy. That they lost all sense of self until they learned control. But, when Harry Potter's once green eyes opened, revealing sinister ruby eyes, she didn't know what to expect. Harry had always been different. What was considered normal, he usually managed to defy. She gasped though as he started to buck and twist, trying to escape. Maybe there was something that not even Harry could escape from. Her horror didn't even have time to form completely when her fear turned to wonder.

"Leave! Go away!" he was shouting hoarsely at her, huddled in a corner, as far from her as he could. His throat was burning, he was holding his breath, and his eyes were screwed shut.

Obeying his panicked yells, she scurried out of the room to where Albus and the other vampires were. "Albus! He's awake!"

Carlisle and his family were instantly out of their chair and rushing to where they knew the young vampire to be. They pulled the curtain aside, and stared, stunned. The bed had been overturned and restraints snapped. They pieced it together instantly. He had awakened and managed to free himself. It was a wonder the witch was still alive. Carlisle turned and silently motioned the others to leave him and the fledging alone. Stepping closer, he felt the ripple of the wards slide over him, and suddenly he could hear.

"I don't want to kill. Why couldn't they have killed me? I'm tired of killing."

It was a feverish mumble, coming out between dry sobs. Carlisle closed his eyes before opening them. "Harry,"

Harry's head shot up and turned to look at the person he had never seen. "Who are you?"

"I am Carlisle. I am a vampire. Your headmaster requested that me and my family come to take you back with us." he gently explained.

"I would rather die than live by human blood." Harry snarled.

"We do not live off humans. We interact with them daily. We try to retain as much of our humanity as possible. We live off the blood of animals. Dumbledore asked that we take you with us, back to where we live." the younger vampire did nothing but stare at him. Carlisle took the time to exam him. Once soft and warm skin was now pale and hard, a slight glow surrounding him from the light of the dying sun outside. Black tousled hair was now even darker, ruby eyes stared up at him with questions filling their depths. Carlisle noticed though, his heart aching, that only a few of the awful scars had disappeared in the transformation. Runes still lined the boy's inner arms and the lightning bolt scar was still on his head. Carlisle wondered what had made those for them to still remain.

"I'm hungry," Harry murmured as he stared defiantly up at the taller man.

"Let us hunt then. Do you mind if the rest of my family comes?"

"Family?"

"We live as a family, integrating ourselves as much as possible into the human world. We do not see ourselves as a coven." Carlisle held a steady hand out to the boy.

"They may come." Harry agreed as he grabbed the proffered hand and using the unneeded assistance to climb to his feet.

They stepped out from behind the still-warded curtain to see a mass of people. All of them were perfect and looked like they were carved from stone. "Harry, this is my family."

Harry stared at the rest of the Cullens with curiosity. "Who is who?" he demanded.

Esme smiled gently. "I'm Esme, dear. Carlisle's mate." Harry stared at the motherly woman and nodded slowly. He turned his head to view a short fey-like girl and a tall blonde who was tense.

"I'm Alice and this is my mate Jasper!" she giggled happily as she watched Harry survey them.

Jasper wasn't fooled. He could see on the surface a façade of calmness and acceptance, but inside, this boy was full of agony and denial. "Everything will be fine." He told the boy quietly, confusing everyone but Edward.

Harry scowled before turning his attention to a great hulking man and a beautiful blonde woman. "I'm Emmet!" he grinned a large disarming grin. "This is Rosalie. She hates everyone, so it's ok." Rosalie turned and glared at her mate.

"I'm Edward." Edward nodded his head as his voice drew the young vampire's attention towards him. The thoughts in Harry's head were chaotic and hard to catch, but all of them were centered on how he had just wanted to die. "Jasper's right. Everything will be fine."

Once more, Harry scowled. "Both of you stay out of my head." He snarled. He then turned to Carlisle. "I'm hungry." He said a little more pointedly than before.

"Of course. I apologize. Everyone, let's go."

* * *

Dumbledore stared down the window as he watched the group of vampires move swiftly towards the forest. He could see Harry's head cocked to the side, showing he was listening to something, but could not see who was talking to him. He heaved a heavy sigh as he summoned a house elf to gather Harry's things. "I hope everything will work out for you my boy."

* * *

They had started running once they hit the border of the trees. The others had split off, leaving Harry, Edward, and Carlisle together. With a quick motion, Carlisle signaled the others to stop. "Harry, I want you to take a deep breath and tell me what you smell."

Closing his eyes, Harry did as he was instructed. A musty smell lined with a sweet undertone filled his senses. "What is that?"

Carlisle smiled at him. "That is what we will be hunting. I figured deer would be easier for your first meal rather than something larger."

Edward watched with fascination as he watched his father teach the new vampire. The boy certainly was beautiful, even with the scars that were still left on him. Edward wondered what had made those wounds, for them to still be present even after the burning transformation that had occurred. With a silent nod to his father, he took off to a different part of the forest, leaving Harry and Carlisle alone.

* * *

A/N: ok, so I decided to end it there. Not a cliffhanger. Go me! Haha. So, you all know the drill. Let me know what you think. What you liked, what you didn't like. Stuffs like that. Hopefully, I can continue getting chapters out fairly quickly. Because, for those of you that know me, this is considered very fast for me. Heheh.

Cheers!  
The Cap'n


	3. Run

A/N: so, a little slower this time getting this out. You all have still continued to amaze me with your responses. As for questions, a few of you really did ask some good ones. I won't be answering any though. I prefer to let my story answer the questions, so you'll just have to hold on tight and keep reading to figure out your answers!

As for anyone requesting new fics, please, stop. I don't mean to sound bitchy or anything, but I work full time and go to college full time. I'll write new fics when I get to them. So far, this is going to be my main project, and I will be finishing the other fics I have at some point. So, just be happy that I'm writing something.

Now, on with the show!

* * *

Edward watched with fascination as he watched his father teach the new vampire. The boy certainly was beautiful, even with the scars that were still left on him. Edward wondered what had made those wounds, for them to still be present even after the burning transformation that had occurred. With a silent nod to his father, he took off to a different part of the forest, leaving Harry and Carlisle alone.

* * *

-Chapter 3

--Run

* * *

The sensation of feeding is strange. It's rather messy and violent; tearing skin, razor teeth, and the struggle for life. Young vampires generally make a mess of themselves until they learn how to control the violence; how to keep their mouth to the wound, and not stop swallowing blood as it fills their mouth. There are no hollowed teeth that act as straws to keep victim and predator clean.

Carlisle watched after the new vampire carefully as the boy jumped into the herd of deer and pounced on one. His movements were controlled. Far more controlled than he thought they'd be for a newborn. He then thought back to what Dumbledore had said: this boy had fought a war. Carlisle supposed that the training had carried through. He continued watching even after Harry had drunk his fill and stood up in the now-empty clearing.

"I don't like doing that." He said softly, as he stared dolefully down at the drained carcass of a large buck, carefully wiping his mouth clean of the slight smear of blood.

"It's either you do that to an animal, or you do that to a person." Carlisle said remorselessly.

"Why did Dumbledore let me live?" Harry demanded as he continued to stare down at the dead animal.

Carlisle reigned in his anger; his anger of the fact that this boy wanted nothing more than to die and the fact that it was Albus' fault the boy was like this. "He told us that he had believed you had suffered enough. He wanted to allow you a chance to live. He knew it would be safe, because of us. We live as humans. We do not kill humans. We treasure human life, and he knows you do too." Carlisle lied carefully, constructing his lies on truth of how he knew Albus felt.

"I want to go back to the castle."

"Of course. The others will find their way back eventually."

* * *

_He wants to end my suffering, then why let me continue to have to live like this?_

Edward stopped as he heard the small voice. It was hard to catch as it was amidst the chaos that he now attributed to Harry's mind, but he still was able to hear it. The newborn had problems. They had to help him. It was just a feeling he had.

Jasper gazed at Edward. He had felt a surge of emotions from the normally stoic vampire. Then he thought back to how they were all about this newborn. Harry had a place amongst all of them already. The only hard part now was getting him to accept it.

* * *

Carlisle stared hard at Dumbledore. "You did wrong."

He sighed. "I know. This old man is well aware of his mistakes."

"Why did you really let him live? You know how vampires are viewed in this world. He will be hated. It wouldn't surprise me if he is already, no matter what he's done to help your people." Carlisle rubbed his face in a very human movement of frustration. "He hates what he has become."

"I almost let the Aurors kill him." Albus admitted quietly.

"What?" Carlisle hissed.

"I knew how the world would view Harry after he was turned. I knew he wanted nothing more than peace. I knew he would not like living like this. Fawkes and a little niggling doubt in my own mind would not let me. I decided not to, and hid him away in the infirmary. Many though, had seen what had happened to Harry. The wizarding world will be quiet aware of what happened to him, and will be wondering when the Aurors will be called to dispose of him." Albus' brow wrinkled slightly. "This is why I decided to call you."

"We will be leaving tonight. He is of old blood, is he not?"

"Yes,"

"What of his finances? We need to know if we need to collect his money before the ministry takes it."

"Gringotts is not run by the ministry. Those fools like to think they hold sway over the goblins, but none do." Here, Dumbledore smiled slightly. "They owe Harry a favor. Maybe you can get him to tell you later in the future, but they will be holding tightly onto his finances for him. An owl arrived yesterday morning for Harry from them. I will give it to you to give to him. It is just a repeat of what I told you. I have already contacted them for Harry and they told me. There is a branch of Gringotts near every magical settlement in the world. All Harry will have to do is find the nearest magical alley." Albus smiled gently. "Harry has an amazing talent to make anyone and everything care for him."

"That he does." Carlisle took the letter Albus handed to him. "I was serious. You will not be seeing him again."

"I was counting on that."

* * *

Harry stared down at the shimmering water below him. He was with the Cullens on the way back to where they lived: America. Forks, Washington to be exact. They had rented a private plane so he wouldn't be exposed to more people than necessary.

When they had arrived back at the castle after his feeding, it had been chaos. In a whirlwind of activity, they had collected his things, had rushed him through writing letters to his friends who they didn't want him to see until they were sure he could control himself, and whisked him away to the nearest airport.

He would never see anyone again if he chose that. He didn't know himself what he wanted yet. He just knew, that he hadn't wanted this.

* * *

A/N: so, a little short, but I think quite a few things have been answered in this chapter and that things are moving along nicely. everyone knows the drill! Lemme know what you think!

Cheers!

The Cap'n


	4. From the Ashes

A/N: so, once again, I'm absolutely awful when it comes to updating. But, I'm home from work sick and I have no homework, and so I figured I'd make use of my time and cook up an update for you all.

* * *

He would never see anyone again if he chose that. He didn't know himself what he wanted yet. He just knew, that he hadn't wanted this.

* * *

-Chapter 4

-- From the Ashes

* * *

When a vampire is transformed, they undergo a burning transformation that completely destroys and rebuilds them. Blood congeals and flesh hardens as the heart painfully stops pumping once it becomes full of venom and gelatinous blood. The venom that has swept through the body burns a new being from the inside out. Imperfections disappear and the perfection of an eternal creature is created from the ashes of an old life.

The Cullens and Harry had reached their destination hours ago and had holed themselves and Harry up in their home. Harry had stared at the steel and glass creation that had a cold beauty just like the family that lived there: just like him. Esme has showed him to a room that had a couch, desk and chair, TV, and empty shelves and bookcases and a door that led to a bathroom.

"We always keep an empty room or two dear." She had explained to him. "We never know when we might find an abandoned newborn, or if we might have other guests." Harry had nodded silently and moved further into the room. "I'll leave you to unpack everything you have." She murmured.

"Thank you." He murmured to the elegant woman as he placed his hand in his pocket for his shrunken trunk. "How long will we remain here?" he asked when he sensed that Esme had not quite left the room yet.

"We just moved here a few months ago, so it will be five years or so before we have to leave." She smiled with wonder as she watched him drop the cell-phone sized trunk on the floor and wave his hand over it, instantly making the small wood box grow larger and larger.

"Thank you." He whispered again. "I guess I'll put my things away then."

"Right then. I'll leave you to that. If you need anything, just ask us. But, please don't leave the house without one of us, all right?" Esme's hand hovered in front of her like she wanted to touch him.

"Of course," Harry scowled lightly. "We can't have me killing the locals."

"It will get better." She whispered comfortingly.

"I didn't want this."

In a very humanistic moment, she sighed heavily and held her face in her hands. "I know. None of us did. But we adjusted and have made the best with what has been given to us." With those quiet words, she slipped from silently from the room.

Harry gazed around his room and opened his trunk slowly. He could smell the remains of his human life. His scent covered his belonging, but it smelled off from what he could smell now. He carefully gathered his invisibility cloak up and could smell Ron and Hermione in the fibers. He knew it had to be them. He allowed no one else to use his cloak. With a wave of his hand, his robes and other clothes floated out and into the open closet, onto the hangers. He stared woefully at the black robes that hung like bats in the darkest corner of the closet. He would never be able to wear them again unless he went back to the wizarding world. He would probably never be able to go back. His old world would never accept him as he was now. Next he stared at the trousers, jeans, and shirts that Hermione had forced him to buy for himself one summer. He smiled as his eyes traced the fabric of his clothes. She had always watched after him.

He heard the door open behind him but paid no attention to it, figuring his new housemates were curious about his abilities. Closing the closet with another wave of his hand, he turned his attention to the shelves. Turning his head in contemplation, he waved his left hand as his right hand swept in front of him. Instantly seven years worth or school books and extracurricular reading flew onto the shelves, nearly filling them. With a nod, he then twirled a finger delicately as he allowed his knickknacks to dance onto the spaces left by his books. His sneak-o-scope stood silently next to the wooden flute that Hagrid had first given him. His owl stand stood next the window which he opened wide.

"Why open the window?" Edward asked.

"Hedwig will find me. She always knows where I am." Harry explained quietly as he then turned his attention to the desk. With another twirl of his finger his writing set was making its way to the desk to be placed carefully in draws as the ink jar and a quill was left on the desk.

"Your people still write with quills?" Alice asked as her eyes widened in excitement.

"Yes. Quills, ink, and parchment are what we use. I'm sure you all were told the wizarding society was a bit backwards." He finally turned to look at them after he had carefully set Hedwig's cage on the desk.

Edward had difficulty catching thoughts of the newest vampire that had joined them. This boy's thoughts reminded him of when he was human and tried to listen to conversations his parents had behind closed doors; muffled and hard to catch except for a few words. But, he could get the general feeling of the boy's mind. "Everything will work out. You already have shown that you can resist the smell of human blood. You will be able to leave the house soon and be able to live your life mostly like you did before." He tried to comfort the other vampire.

Harry stared at the tall boy. "I will never be able to go back. They will kill me if I do. So no, I will not be able to live my life mostly like I did before."

Alice stepped forward. "We can show you how we live."

Harry stared at the small girl. She radiated happiness and energy. He had never seen anyone as happy as Alice was. She and the others were vampires and still managed to be happy with themselves. "I will try." He allowed.

Alice smiled widely, flashing perfect white teeth. "Wonderful!" she squealed, while Edward allowed his slight frown to ease up. Harry's muddled thoughts, while still not accepting, were true to his words.

Edward stared at the runes that were still present on Harry's arms. "What made those for them to remain even after your transformation?"

Harry gently traced the runes that decorated his arms. "I made them with magic."

"Why?" Alice asked as her keen eyes studied the foreign lines.

"To kill."

"What?" Alice and Edward both whispered. The rest of the household had stilled when they heard the question that Edward had asked.

Harry sighed heavily. "It was prophesized that I would be the one with the power to kill a dark lord and save the world. I had to do things to ensure that I could. This is one of those things. I no longer need a wand. I am the first wizard in a century that was stupid and desperate enough to try this." Harry trailed off, his eyes were far away as he gazed into the hazy past that was his human life. "I couldn't afford to lose my wand in a duel and be killed. I made it to where I had no need of a wand anymore. The ritual is painful and very temperate. If one thing had gone wrong, I could have been maimed or the entire castle destroyed." He smiled slightly. "Everyone couldn't believe I managed it."

* * *

It had been a few days since he had settled with the Cullens. He had gone hunting once more since then and still felt the same remorse when he stared down at the drained corpse of wild animals. He had yet to look at himself in a mirror, fearing what he would find. Carlisle had told him that he would remain fundamentally the same. Finally gathering the courage, Harry stared at himself carefully in the mirror of his bathroom. All those hideous scars that he had been left with, they were all gone. All of them except for the ones carved by magic. "I must not tell lies" was still firmly imprinted on his hand and his runes still lined his arms. His scar had faded with the defeat of Voldemort and the removal of the horcrux from within him.

He smiled, pleased with the fact that all marks his uncle had ever dealt to him were gone. He could start a new life. He wasn't Harry Potter anymore. He would never be The-Boy-Who-Lived again. He could begin a new life out of the ashes of his old one. He could be just Harry like he always had wanted.

"I wish it hadn't had to happen like this though," he whispered in a dejected voice with a tired smile as he looked at his blood red eyes in the mirror. "I guess I'll give it a try though."

* * *

Jasper and Edward both looked up as they felt the first signs of positive emotion from their newest family member and Alice closed her eyes and hummed happily. The others looked to them, wondering what had caught their attention.

"He'll be fine." Alice said with a happy smile, her eyes still shut.

Jasper and Edward nodded, agreeing with her.

* * *

A/N: so…comments anyone? I'm not wanting this to drag on too much, but I am sorry if this seems a little rushed. But, we all know human nature. We say one thing and will feel like we can do it, and then something will happen that will tear down our confidence and conviction. Like a diet. Lol so! I leave you all with this, until next time!

Cheers!  
The Cap'n


	5. Understanding NEW CHAPTER

A/N: So, if anyone is confused by this chapter popping up in the middle of the existing chapters, I'm revising Biggest Mistake. This chapter is the beginning of the changes. If you want a better explanation, go read at the bottom of my profile. I have posted a note. The old chapter 5, which is the new chapter 6, is now revised and contains pretty major changes.

* * *

Jasper and Edward both looked up as they felt the first signs of positive emotion from their newest family member and Alice closed her eyes and hummed happily. The others looked to them, wondering what had caught their attention.

"He'll be fine." Alice said with a happy smile, her eyes still shut.

Jasper and Edward nodded, agreeing with her.

* * *

-Chapter 5

-- Understanding

* * *

A newborn's fight to keep their mind is a difficult one. It is a delicate balance between being level headed and turning around to rip and shred something. The smallest of stimuli can trigger a relapse back into the animal that they had become after first being turned.

Harry watched quietly as Hedwig swooped through the window to give him the paper. It hadn't even been a week yet and already there must be something in print. He was sure Dumbledore wouldn't have sent him the paper otherwise.

**BOY-WHO-LIVED-TURNED**

Harry frowned at the article of the paper that Hedwig had brought to him, his ruby eyes sinister in his anger. He could almost feel as his eyes blackened and he savagely bit through his lip to snap himself out of it.

"Well girl, looks like the kneazle is out of the bag." He murmured angrily as he threw the newspaper against the couch, the tingle as his lip healed sending a small shudder down his back.

"What's a kneazle, and are you even going to read the article?" Edward asked quietly from the door.

Harry jumped violently, primal instinct begging to lash out at the older vampire that had intruded. With another violent bite to his lower lip, Harry forced the senseless anger back and turned to Edward with a mild look of reproach. "I do wish you wouldn't sneak around like everyone in the house can tell the difference between walking and the wind."

Edward allowed an apologetic look to cross his face before he crossed to where Harry was standing at the window, making his steps louder on purpose. "Sorry."

Harry allowed his frown to ease up before looking at the paper that was sprawled along his sofa and part of the floor. "A kneazle is a magical cat. And no, I'm not going to read that rubbish. It'll just say how evil and bent on world domination I am."

Edward cocked his head to the side and went to retrieve the paper. After reading a few lines of the article he snorted. "You're right."

"It's what I grew up with. I know how those idiots work by now." Harry grasped the paper from Edward. With a sneer that he had picked up from Snape, he threw the paper out the window, lighting it in a quick blaze in the process. All that was left as it floated to the ground was ashes.

"They have no right." Edward growled as he stepped closer to the small vampire.

"I'm well aware of that." Harry allowed the simple comfort of the companionable silence and closeness of the other male to wash over him.

"You shouldn't play with fire now either. You could permanently injure yourself." Edward admonished with a scowl.

"I've always played with fire…figuratively most of the time, but there are a few times it was literal. Besides, it was well away from the house and everyone else before I let it catch."

* * *

"First day of school already." Edward sighed to Alice.

"He'll be fine here at the house. You worry too much." Alice chirped to the taller vampire.

"It's only been two weeks. He's not used to much of anything yet."

"He'll be ok without you constantly sneaking up on him and startling him." Alice smacked at Edward's arm, a loud clap echoing throughout the house.

"Alice is right you know. I have better things to do that argue with myself about not attacking you whenever you decide to startle me." Harry barked from Edward's other side.

Edward raised a sardonic eye brow. "You need the practice. Humans won't have the consideration of stomping before they come up to you. And walk slower. You can't just materialize out of nowhere beside some poor high school girl when you start school."

"I don't start school for a while. I don't act human enough. Not to mention everyone is still terrified that I'm going to eat the whole damn town." Harry scowled bitterly out the window in the living room.

"You do know, that you are years ahead of most newborns, right?" Edward asked carefully, scowling at Alice as she crept from the room. "And you react badly enough to me sneaking up on you. What if one of those kids did and you couldn't control yourself?" At Harry's growl, he added quickly, "You sigh, not growl. Humans don't growl."

"Humans don't drink the blood out of wild animals either." Harry snapped before disappearing to his room, leaving Edward to stare helplessly at the empty space he had occupied.

* * *

Harry paced slowly in his room. He was supposed to catching up on muggle mathematics, and while he didn't find it too difficult, he was bored. He glanced at the middle school text book Esme had given him a few nights ago. He was almost done with it, and so far he understood everything. Edward though, had helped him a lot. Harry found that he missed the older boy's soft voice as he explained something new and how to do it.

The sound of footsteps approached from the hall and a gentle knock on his door announced Esme. "Harry?"

"Yes?" He asked quietly, even though he made no move to open the door.

"The others will be home soon."

Harry could tell that wasn't what she wanted to tell him. "Thanks." He murmured. "Anything else?" he asked quietly, inviting her to say something else. He could almost smell her hesitation.

"If you get bored again, you can come to me." With that, she quietly made her way back down the stairs.

* * *

Edward scowled down angrily at his clenched fist. The day had been fine. Everything had been going well, and he was looking forward to going home and telling Harry about school, but then she had to sit by him. He swallowed harshly, trying to ignore the venom flooding his mouth. Now he was more worried about leaving school without killing this girl than getting home. She shifted, obviously uncomfortable with how he was acting and he wanted to kill her. Her scent washed over him as she moved her hair and he bit back another growl. Edward tried so hard to concentrate on the teacher, but he couldn't. It was taking all his control and attention just to prevent himself from snapping and allowing himself to kill the girl. After what seemed like days, the bell rang and Edward all but ran out of the classroom, ignoring everyone's questions to Isabella Swan and if she had stabbed him with a pencil. He slowed his pace and headed to the front office. He had to have his class changed. He couldn't sit all semester next to Isabella. He'd end up losing control and killing her.

"Excuse me," his low voice filled the silence of the office. The receptionist looked up at him and blushed bright red. "I need to switch classes. Anything other than the last period biology I currently have."

She looked through classes and papers, fumbling more than once due to his unwavering gaze. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "There is nothing else."

Edward stiffened when the door opened behind him and Isabella's scent wrapped around him once more, taunting him. "I see. Well, thank you for looking." He mumbled before swiftly walking out, walking as far from Isabella as he could.

"Edward," it was Alice's small face filled with sadness that he met with outside the office. She already saw his decision.

"I can't stay. I'll kill her." He mumbled lowly, making sure no one but Alice could hear.

* * *

Marcus quietly watched the wizarding paper flutter to the ground. "What will you do Aro?"

"What do you mean what will I do? It is more of a question as of what will we do." Aro growled. "The-Boy-Who-Lived. He would be a most impressive addition to our coven. Don't you think Marcus, Caius?"

Caius nodded once with a small smirk. "He would be most useful."

"Especially if he has retained the use of his magic." Marcus added in quietly.

"He was strong living. I'm sure he's even stronger now that he's turned. Even without his magic, the Boy-Who-Lived would be a nice addition. We just need to figure out where he is." Aro stated with a vicious smile.

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Harry's quiet question halted Edward's words instantly. Jasper looked pained as he stared at Harry.

"Harry," Edward began, walking away from where he had been talking to Carlisle and the others.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Harry growled out quietly.

"Harry, Edward has met his singer. It is questionable at best how long Edward will be able to resist the call of her blood." Carlisle stepped forward to place a gentle hand on the small vampire's shoulder, but let his hand fall when Harry backed away from him.

"Harry, it is hard," Edward began quietly, trying to explain to the youngest of their group.

"So you run from the problem." Harry scowled.

"I don't want to kill her." Edward barked.

"Then don't." Harry tilted his head up to look Edward in the eyes.

"You don't understand." Edward almost immediately regretted his words.

"I don't understand? I don't understand?" Harry snarled. He could feel the rising tide of anger inside him, and with it, the primal need to shred something. He shuddered and fought with himself. "I think I understand better than you think. I can smell people all over you five. Even off of Carlisle. Everything in me is screaming to attack you because their scent covers you." He sneered at Edward. "You think having a singer is hard? Try being a newborn again." His ruby eyes flashed angrily and he edged forward before shaking himself and swiping a hand out to send a recliner crashing through a window and started to move towards the table to demolish it as well.

Esme's quiet pained little gasp as she went to walk forward to Harry went unheard as Emmet grabbed Harry harshly. "Snap out of it." Emmet quietly said. "Come on. We can't let you go until you calm down. There's no telling what you'll do in a temper like this." Harry slumped quietly into the other boy's arms, and gave a quiet bitter laugh.

"I'm sorry Esme." He whispered. "I'll fix the window and the chair."

Edward ran his fingers nervously through his hair and watched Harry. The other boy was right. He glanced at Alice and saw her expression clear and smile at him. "I'll stay." He watched the slow smile appear on Harry's face. "However, I won't be going back to school for a few days. I need to think."

"Then you can help Harry." Esme's quiet voice filled with relief spoke for everyone. They were all glad that he wasn't leaving.

* * *

A/N: all righty! First new addition, done! Remember, go check out the next chapter. It will have new stuffs in it! Let me know what you think.

Cheers!  
The Cap'n


	6. Distractions EDITED

A/N: there have been changes made to this chapter. I really do hope you all re-read this, or you'll be a bit confused.

Disclaimer: so I'm not sure if I've even done this for this yet, but I make no money. Nothing's mine that is recognizable.

* * *

Edward ran his fingers nervously through his hair and watched Harry. The other boy was right. He glanced at Alice and saw her expression clear and smile at him. "I'll stay." He watched the slow smile appear on Harry's face. "However, I won't be going back to school for a few days. I need to think."

"Then you can help Harry." Esme's quiet voice filled with relief spoke for everyone. They were all glad that he wasn't leaving.

* * *

- Chapter 6

-- Distractions

* * *

Time passes different when there is no need to sleep to disrupt activity. Days and nights blur together until it is difficult to distinguish when one day starts and another ends. When a newborn is introduced to an unending existence where sleep is not needed, it is difficult to distract themselves at first.

The week that Edward had stayed home to clear his mind had flown by. Now, Harry was alone once again with Esme during the day while the others went to school. He was bored. Without Edward there to teach and entertain him, he found himself wandering the house aimlessly for hours while Esme painted or gardened.

Esme listened as their newest childe started to wander the house again, her brows drawing together slightly. Her Harry was bored again. He had finally acclimated himself to his new body with the assistance of the boys so now he could finally move without going too fast or breaking something because he gripped it too hard. With the assistance of Rosalie and Alice he would be ready in a few more weeks, academically at least, to start school. But while the others were gone, after Harry had tired of studying by himself, he was left with nothing to do. She looked down at the gardening trowel she held loosely and decided to see if her newest son liked flowers.

* * *

Edward pulled into the drive way, tiring of hearing Alice's giggles and tired of hearing the constant hum of the ABC's in her mind when he tried to see what she was so excited about. Finally though, as he rounded the final curve of the driveway, he stopped the car in wonder. Esme had informed them that morning when they left that she would be gardening that day and be careful about not ripping her new gardens up. What he was looking at though, he hardly thought the description of gardens did them any justice.

* * *

Harry smiled as Esme approached him, curious as to what she wanted. "Hello Esme. I apologize if I'm distracting you with my pacing." He murmured. "I just got so used to Edward being around, and now I'm not quite sure what to do with myself without him around to keep me occupied."

"Oh honey, don't apologize." She smiled sweetly at him. "Do you like to garden?"

Harry's head tilted to the side in slight confusion at her question. He thought back to long summers with the Dursleys and how gardening had been the least unpleasant thing assigned to him. "It's alright if there's nothing else to do."

Esme beamed at him. "Fantastic! How would you like to help me being as you have nothing else to do?"

Harry smiled. "All right then."

A few minutes after he started had him reveling in the enjoyment of gardening that he had never experienced at the Dursleys. Esme told him to make the front of the house look like something out of a dream and he complied happily. Hours later he stepped back to the sound of car wheels on the drive to admire his work. He had created a small stream from an underground spring that flowed beneath a bridge he had constructed to replace part of the driveway. A pond now took up half the front yard filled with a riot of blooming water lilies, pink lotus, and colorful blue gilly weed shoots that were in full bloom. The edge of the pond was lined with large flat stones he had pulled from the ground as he had heaved the earth up to create the crater for the pond. From the rocky edge he had a tea garden with a gazebo that connected to a meandering pathway dotted with small patches of vibrant lilies and poppies and lavender bushes that led to the porch. The other side of the yard he had created a thigh high hedge maze that had a large carved bush in the center that was in the shape of a rearing lion. From the edges of the maze paths lined with marigolds wandered up to the porch. Each half of his creation butted up to the surrounding woods and melded with it giving the effect that nature itself had carved out the oasis of beauty.

"Oh Harry, it's gorgeous!" Esme breathed in wonder as she stared at the creation of the small youngling beside her. She had finally heard him complete his work and sigh in satisfaction. Her curiosity had been sparked when she first heard the sounds of running water but she had waited: and how glad she was. Her eyes surveyed the beauty that now surrounded her home and she spied the lion in the center of the maze, yawning lazily as it moved from its reared position. Gasping, she touched Harry. "It moved!"

Harry looked up at Esme, his eyes worried. "Do you want me to change it?"

"Not at all! Why would I want you to do that? It's wonderful!"

Harry allowed his smile to take over his face again. "I just thought you might not like it moving."

"Oh! Here come the others! Oh Harry, they'll love it!" Esme whispered in excitement.

Esme has been right, of course. Alice had taken a particular liking to the lion that moved and roared whenever someone came near to it. After everyone had expressed their delight to Harry they all had moved inside to discuss their day and wait for Carlisle to return home.

"My singer. I can't read her thoughts." Edward announced quietly, his brow furrowing with his discontent.

"That should be impossible. You can even hear my thoughts and I have barriers that most don't have." Harry murmured quietly to himself as the others took in the news.

Esma smiled slightly at her youngest as he quietly digested this. At first, he had been most alarmed when he had learned of Edward's ability. _"There are things in my mind that no one should have to see." _His quiet heated words still caused her muscles to tense.

"I'm well aware of that. Thank you for the reminder." Edward snapped out harshly, taking his frustration out on the younger vampire. The past few weeks had been long, and the last period of school had stretched to seem like it was as long as the entire school day. Edward has persevered though, and could now actually stand to talk somewhat to Bella, as he learned she preferred to be called. With being able to talk with her now and ignore his own raging bloodlust, had come with the realization that he couldn't hear her thoughts. Harry should be the only one whose thoughts he couldn't read.

Harry blinked first, stunned by Edward's frustration and then his eyes narrowed as unreasonable anger bubble up within him. Harry's eyes blackened with his temper. Harry opened his mouth to rip into Edward but stopped. He sneered at the older vampire before shooting to his feet, the chair falling to the floor where he stepped on it. "I'll be back in later." Was all he muttered before bolting out the front door, letting it crack against the wall, leaving a hole.

Esme stood, instantly worried. "Should he be out there by himself?" Rosalie quietly got up and followed Harry. Esme then looked at her broken chair and the hole in the wall before she scowled at Edward.

Edward snorted quietly. "He'll be fine and fix everything when he comes back."

Jasper rubbed his temples before looking sideways at Edward. "You know he still struggles with himself. And being as he is closest to you, you should not be so careless in your words or tone."

Alice scowled slightly. "You know how he is. Be a little more sensitive Edward." **Or you'll screw everything up**_._

"What will I screw up?" He questioned instantly.

"Oops," Alice mumbled before grabbing Jasper's hand and gliding from the room. "There's some things that you need to figure out yourself Edward." Her voice came floating back to him, slightly mocking in its tone as her head filled with an image of the garden Harry had made that morning.

* * *

Harry had run for an hour, demolishing everything in his path in a haze of anger. He felt nothing except anger. It coiled through him, reveling in the destruction of the woods around him, searching for something to kill as he ran further into the woods. He finally slowed when he smelled a deer. He struggled with himself, forcing himself towards the creature and not towards the city. In a few moments he had a doe thrown to the ground, dead, and drained. "Why can't I better control myself?" He stared down at the doe and as his anger faded, remorse took its place. He felt a pang every time he was forced to take the life of a creature just so that he could continue his. "Just so that I can continue a life I didn't even want to continue." He hissed out angrily.

"You say such awful things about yourself."

Harry turned violently and saw it was just Rosalie. "Just the truth," he mumbled, turning back around. "How long have you been following me?"

"Your control is getting better. You don't have to fight yourself not to attack when you are startled." She smiled slightly at him. He smile faded though as she continued to look at him. "You are a lot like I was at first." She murmured, moving closer to him and ignoring his question. "So young and you just want to die. But, you will adjust. You will love this life and us. You have already begun to care for us and us for you." She looked down at the fallen doe that the short male was still staring at woefully. "What's the difference in killing it for its blood, when something else would have killed it for its meat? It will die either way." She placed a single delicate hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed. "Don't let Edward get to you. He has always been a bit…off."

Harry smiled at her words. He had thought the blonde had disliked him, but was proven wrong. She was probably the one that understood his pain the most. "Thank you." He in turn placed one of his larger, yet still dainty hands, on top of hers. "I am trying. I have just seen so much and killed many. I relished the thought of death; of finally being able to rest." He sighed heavily. "And I am so sick of losing my temper at the slightest of things."

"Then you have no truly lived yet if you wish for death. I wished for death every day after my turning for years. But then I found Emmet. And I just felt like everything had been worth it." She chuckled lightly. "You have told us you had a temper as a human. It makes sense it would follow with you through your turning. But, you must remember. You are still young. It will get better."

Harry sighed quietly. "I hope then that I find someone who will make all the temper tantrums and newborn tendencies worth it in the end."

Rosalie smiled. "I think you will. You just have to look." She looked sideways at the petite vampire, remembering Edward's desire to be close to the boy. Edward never looked twice at someone. There was something different about this boy.

* * *

Aro scowled at the letter he held in his hand. He had written to the leader of the wizarding world, subtly demanding to know where Harry Potter was. The idiot had called him a few foul names and told him that he'd have Aro and Potter killed if he ever saw them. Aro crushed the letter into a fine dust and stared at the others that surrounded him.

"This Minister Fudge has just guaranteed his death, I take it?" Caius asked, raising an eye brow at the pile of dust in Aro's hand.

"Indeed I believe he has." Marcus murmured as he watched Aro's eyes turn black.

Aro growled. "Demetri, I have a job for you."

* * *

A/N: so! First revision, complete!


	7. The Singer EDITED

"This Minister Fudge has just guaranteed his death, I take it?" Caius asked, raising an eye brow at the pile of dust in Aro's hand.

"Indeed I believe he has." Marcus murmured as he watched Aro's eyes turn black.

Aro growled. "Demetri, I have a job for you."

* * *

-Chapter 7

--The Singer

* * *

The call of a singer is like the sweetest nectar. It is irresistible and all that could ever be wanted. The lure of a singer is rarely resisted. The effected vampire will lose all control and if its intended is near, they too will lose control at the sight of seeing their beloved fixate to readily on something else.

Edward growled angrily as he stared at the sleek CD player on his shelf. His mind was in knots over this Bella chit. She had brought to the surface of him his bestial nature that he kept buried at all costs. It had already caused him to lash out at the newest and his favorite member of their family. Edward couldn't remember ever having taken this much of an interest in a new member of their family. Esme had distracted him at first, but that was mostly due to the fact that she took some of Carlisle's attention away from him. She was the only one that really held his attention though. The others had been nuisances until they had learned control over themselves. Harry though, Harry was as far from a nuisance as Edward could think.

Jasper and Emmet and he had assisted Harry with slowing his movements, reigning in his strength, and appearing human. Jasper looked at it as a way to learn about the newest member of their family. Emmet looked at it as a game more than anything. And he, Edward had enjoyed the fledgling's company almost immediately and sought out Harry even if they weren't doing anything other than sitting and watching TV. Alice would giggle and Rosalie would just smirk when this happened.

"You'll burn a hole through your precious stereo if you continue looking at it that way."

Edward jerked around to stare at Harry. "Harry, I'm-"

"-sorry. It's all right. It just happened." Harry moved further into the older vampire's room. It smelled crisp, a wintery smell of coldness and pine and a light sweet-smelling musk. Harry inhaled slowly, enjoying the fresh scent.

Edward watched the youngest silently, unsure as to why he smelled the room, yet glad that his apology was already accepted. "Harry?"

"What do I smell like to you?" Harry suddenly asked. "My old belongings smell like ink, feathers, parchment, leather, and…spice. Something warm. I think that spice is me."

Edward wrinkled his brow slightly and moved closer to Harry. Once he was standing closer to the boy, he inhaled quietly. "Warm. Very warm. Spicy. A tropical smell. You smell sweet too, but all vampires have a sweet smell to them." He chuckled quietly. "Who would have thought you grew up in England."

Harry grinned up at the larger vampire before realizing how close Edward had moved to him. He quickly scuttled backwards, feeling a swell of butterflies rise in his stomach. "Yes, well…thank you." He mumbled before leaving as quietly as he had appeared.

* * *

Harry shut the door to his room and stared blankly out his window. He had no idea what had possessed him to ask Edward what he smelled like. Confusion skittered across his face as he kept staring out his window. He could have asked Esme and it wouldn't have been anywhere near as strange as it had been for him to ask Edward. But he had _wanted_ to ask him. He wanted to be near Edward. He wanted to ask Edward questions. He wanted to just be with Edward. _Do I like him?_ Harry would have blushed if he could have.

Harry sat heavily at his desk and stared carefully at the stack of books Hermione had collected for him about vampires. He missed her and Ron. He had written letters to them, and had been ecstatic that they weren't horrified by him. She had told him rather sternly to make sure he read the books she sent because she was sure they'd help him. His hand started to creep toward the book labeled Fang Love by Humphrey Horpkup that Hermione had sent him when she learned vampires had mates. He sighed and pulled his hand back. He was sure the only thing that was going to help him was figuring it out on his own.

* * *

"I don't want to."

Esme growled quietly as her patience was starting to run thin. Another uneventful month had passed full of Edward and Harry becoming closer still. Harry would seek Edward out, and Edward would seek Harry out.

Through studying, watching TV, playing video games, taking practice entrance exams, hunting, and testing Harry's control the bond between Harry and the Cullens, but Edward especially, was strong. It had been decided after a boring trip into town where Harry hardly reacted to the people around him that he was now ready to be enrolled in the school.

"Harry, everyone in town has seen you. If you do not go, then the authorities will come knocking on our door and demand to know why you aren't enrolled." Esme wearily explained for the fourth time.

Harry glared balefully at the woman he was starting to consider a mother figure. "I am socially retarded and I have no wish to watch Edward with his singer." He snarled out quietly. The news that Edward was able to resist his singer's blood had at first elated Harry. Edward was no longer upset and worried. Now that the idiot girl had attached herself to Edward, the tall boy had decided to be friends with her. Harry still felt a bitter hunger and black cloud of depression rise when he thought about her. He had gone months with not thinking back. Now that his once constant companion had become tentative friends with a human, and the others felt comfortable enough that he was safe to not surround him constantly, he was no longer as busy as he used to be. He felt the black claws of depression start to sink into him. He now avoided Jasper as much as was safe without upsetting anyone.

Esme stared long and hard at her youngest. He had been doing so well. She had thought maybe he was over what had happened to him. She should have known that the marks of war could not be erased so easily. She watched quietly as he slowly sunk back into his shell. "You will be going tomorrow morning. I have already enrolled you." With that she turned and stalked out to the back garden, wishing more than anything that she couldn't hear the near silent groan of pain and denial from Harry.

* * *

Harry stared miserably out the back window of Rose's car. She had taken a liking to him: a liking that none of the others had understood, especially Edward who had been jealous of her attentions to the youngling. "It will be fine Harry."

He knew she was speaking of more than just school. "Sure," he snorted bitingly.

"You should not take your mood out on me." She barked as she looked at him and whipped her car into a parking spot at the school. Staring into his miserable glamour-made honey eyes, her expression softened. "Come now. We need to get you arranged with the school."

"Yes Rose."

* * *

His first classes had passed in a haze of whispers that sounded more like yells to his delicate ears, and pointing. He was tired of being known as the newest Cullen and seeing Edward and Bella together. The classes were dull and the teachers imbeciles. He missed his solitude of his home and Esme's quiet humming as she worked on something around the house or in the garden.

By lunch time he had a snarl on his face as he dropped a tray that held a piece of pizza and a carton of milk on the table in the lunch room.

"Hi there grumpy," Alice chattered out quietly, her lips barely moving as she spoke to him. "How've you been today?" she gently prodded Jasper, who nodded slightly to her unasked question.

"I've been fine. There's no need to be poking Jasper to ask if I've been about to eat someone all day." Harry snarled out as quietly as Alice had asked her question as he slowly shredded the slice of pizza on his plate with a fork and knife.

"Something has you upset though." Jasper murmured. "I haven't felt you this upset for months now Harry."

"Don't worry about it." He snarled out.

* * *

"What are they talking about?"

Edward heard her take in a breath of air, but thought she was just going to sigh or yawn. He jerked his head over to her though at her question. "Harry's having a bad day." He looked guiltily over at the table. He had decided to eat lunch with Bella at a different table today. He had thought there was no need to overwhelm Harry with new people. He knew the boy was jealous of Edward spending time with Bella. He also knew how the boy felt awkward being around people he didn't know. Now though, he felt miserable sitting with Bella and not with the grumpy black haired boy.

"I'm sorry," Bella mumbled as if she knew it was partially her fault for the boy's mood. "Have the other students been bothering him much then?"

"Just a lot of whispering and staring, which Harry's had enough of that to last three lifetimes." Edward grumbled.

"It was like that when I first started too. They'll lose interest in a little while." Bella smiled supportively.

"Right,"

* * *

Harry stiffly walked into biology class, wrinkling his nose as the smell of formaldehyde assaulted his nose. It was his last class of the day and he shared it with Edward. As he walked to the teacher's desk, he watched as every single desk filled. He raised a single eyebrow. They had put him in a full class. His eyebrows rapidly fell into a scowl though as he noticed once more that Edward's singer had attached herself to his side. _Whore _he snarled in his mind. He wasn't sure who he was talking about.

"Now Harry, at the insistence of your guardian, we placed you in class with your brother even though all the desks are full." The teacher suddenly rumbled beside him.

"I apologize for causing problems, sir." He mumbled softly.

"Quite all right, it's not like you meant for this to happen. Now then, how about you share a desk with Edward and Isabella?"

"Yes sir," Harry mumbled before taking the folding chair he was handed and walking to table. Edward smiled at him as he sat and he smiled wearily back. Bella tried to greet him, but he resolutely ignored her, upset with the thought of her liking Edward. What he couldn't ignore though, was the lustful attraction he could smell twisting through her scent as she turned her attentions back to Edward. Not even the glamour covering his blood red eyes could stop them from showing black.

* * *

A/N: end of the revised chapters! Chapter 8 will probably be started over from scratch. Let me know what you all think! How have you liked the new additions? Is there anything you feel I should add? Any extra details on anything that you feel wasn't explained properly?

Cheers!  
The Cap'n


	8. Mine

A/N: all right, the new chapter 8. I hope you guys are excited about this as I am**! And if no one has by now, please go back and reread, starting at chapter 5. **Otherwise, you will be lost as last year's Easter Eggs. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, but my will to write comes and goes sporadically.

Disclaimer: I don't know the last time I did this, but I thought I'd refresh everyone's memory. I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. This is all just for my amusement and the amusement of others.

* * *

"I apologize for causing problems, sir." He mumbled softly.

"Quite all right, it's not like you meant for this to happen. Now then, how about you share a desk with Edward and Isabella?"

"Yes sir," Harry mumbled before taking the folding chair he was handed and walking to table. Edward smiled at him as he sat and he smiled wearily back. Bella tried to greet him, but he resolutely ignored her, upset with the thought of her liking Edward. What he couldn't ignore though, was the lustful attraction he could smell twisting through her scent as she turned her attentions back to Edward. Not even the glamour covering his blood red eyes could stop them from showing black.

* * *

-Chapter 7

-Mine

* * *

The control a vampire must exert to blend with society takes effort. Most cannot continuously uphold this control. These are the vampires that feed on humans and only blend long enough to find a victim. There are a few vampires though that do hold themselves at bay and blend with society. What these two different types of vampires do share, is a total unbending thought of what is theirs is theirs. And they don't share.

Edward frowned when Harry went still with his hand frozen, clutching the edge of the desk. He glanced over and forced himself not to panic when he saw Harry's eyes flash dark and angry. What comforted him the most, was that Harry still had the sense of mind to not attack. The young vampire had forced his hand to cover his mouth and nose and had closed his eyes with a decidedly pained expression as he lowly moaned in discomfort.

Mr. Banner had started to pass out worksheets but paused at Harry's interruption. He frowned at the pained expression on the boy's face. "Harry?" he asked quietly, placing the worksheets down on his desk.

"He's not feeling well. May I take him to the nurse's office so he can call home?" Edward asked, already pulling Harry's things together and forcing the smaller boy up from his chair. He had already started to pull Harry towards the door, frowning and discreetly pulling harder as he felt the muscles in Harry's arms coiling and flexing and the faint resistant pull from the young vampire.

"Of course, of course." Mr. Banner murmured, a worried frown creasing his face as he watched Edward help a staggering Harry from the class room.

* * *

Minister Fudge was not having a good week. First, those idiot vampires from Italy had the gall to send him a letter, demanding him to turn Potter over. Like hell was he going to give those vultures Harry Potter. They were vampires. The boy was now a vampire. They all needed to be eradicated, not treated as equals and given the new members of their species. Then when he had gone to question Dumbledore he had been run in circles! Dumbledore had pretended to be clueless and deaf when questioned about where he had hidden the monster and he had argued with the old man for three hours before leaving with no more information than when he had started. Now, his receptionist had just told him that there was someone with no appointment who was demanding to see him.

"I told you, tell him I said no! I am busy!" he barked pompously to himself as he scribbled the reply on the paper plane and watched it zip towards his secretary's office. He had fished some paper work out of his desk when he heard the door open. "Go away, I'm busy right now." He muttered, not looking up from his search for a quill and ink.

"Oh minister. I don't think you're too busy." Fudge looked up and paled at the sight of the bloody grin of the man holding the dead body of his secretary.

* * *

Edward forcibly hauled Harry outside, bypassing the nurse's office and the main office completely. "Stop fighting." He hissed quietly as Harry pulled against Edward's hold once more.

Harry snarled lowly and tugged once more, trying to free himself. **Slag…** he growled within his mind.

Edward almost let go of Harry's arm when he caught the primal growled thought of the smaller boy. The other vampire usually was polite to everyone and kept his mind sealed so tightly that all Edward could catch were half heard echoes and blurred images that made no sense. Feeling Harry start to surge forward, he tightened his grasp once more in a grip that would have crushed a mortal's arm. "What is wrong with you?"

"He's upset."

Harry and Edward both jerked around to stare at Alice and Jasper who had snuck up on them. "Obviously," Edward snorted at Jasper and once more continued to pull Harry to the car.

"Hug him." Alice chirped quietly as she looked at Harry with knowing eyes.

"How is giving him a hug going to help?" Edward frowned, but none the less gathered the wild haired boy into his arms, noticing that Harry stilled almost instantly. He quietly inhaled the spicy scent of Harry and felt himself relax into the embrace he was giving.

"Told you." Alice sang out quietly with a grin.

"What happened?" Jasper asked quietly as he observed the two entwined boys.

"Harry came in, sat down, and just started to lose it. He was fine all day. I'm not sure what happened." Edward frowned as he looked down at Harry who was still wrapped firmly in his arms. The small vampire was slowly unwinding and relaxing into his body and Harry had shut his eyes and was breathing the fresh air deeply. His mind had once more closed firmly and all Edward could hear was the warm buzz of his own excited thoughts as he gazed down at the messy head of hair in his grasp. _Amazing…_

"Shit," Harry whispered, his eyes still shut as his face twisted into a scowl. He further relaxed against Edward, who tightened his grip comfortingly.

"What happened?" Jasper asked once again.

"She just…made me lose it. She just…the way she smelled was…awful. I wanted to kill her to make it stop." He whispered and finally opened his eyes. The glamour had broken when he had lost control and once more his eyes were a bloody red.

Edward, Alice, and Jasper frowned quietly at this information. It was possible she could be singer to more than one vampire, but if she was Harry's singer as well, she would smell enticing.

"I'm going home. Go back to class you all. No need for you to get in trouble." Harry frowned as he shook himself out of Edward's arms before taking off in a blur.

Edward was frowning as he quietly reentered biology class. He nodded silently to Mr. Banner's questioning gaze and gracefully dropped back into his chair beside Bella.

"Is he ok?" Bella asked quietly, touching Edward's hand, her eyes widening at how cold he was.

"He's fine." Edward said shortly as he jerked his hand away from her, cussing himself for letting her touch him.

"Are you ok? You're awfully cold." She murmured as she tried to capture his hand once again.

"I stay cold." He said shortly as he pulled his hands from the table top and glared at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she looked down at her worksheet. She looked up at Edward and watched him as he studied the microscope. "I'm going to the beach today with some others. Want to go with us?" she asked hopefully. The idea of seeing Edward in swim trunks sent a spike through her pulse.

Edward almost twitched at the sudden spike of arousal through Bella's scent and forced himself to be calm and smile pleasantly. "Which beach?" he asked as though he were interested.

"The one at La Push."

"We don't go there." He said shortly, glad he wouldn't have to spin some ridiculous tale to decline the invitation.

"What do you mean?"

"The Cullens don't go there."

"Why?" she was confused.

"We aren't welcome." He sighed out, hoping she'd leave him alone.

"But," she started out, her eyebrows furrowed.

Edward sighed harshly and got up with the bell. "We don't go there. I'm sorry I can't go." He really wasn't that sorry. He actually wanted to return home and see Harry. The boy had been awfully distant lately not to mention the horrible end to his first day of school. He also wanted to see if maybe Harry would allow another hug.

* * *

Harry growled and threw the book he had been reading out of the window. Fang Love had been absolutely useless. All it had done was told him things he already knew about. He wanted to know why that girl smelled so repulsive. He wanted to know why Edward hugging him had calmed him. He wanted to know why his thoughts were increasingly revolving around Edward.

"Throwing things won't help with anything." Rosalie stated from the door.

Harry snarled and picked up another book. "I want to know."

"What you're looking for may not be in books." She murmured as she moved further into the room.

"At least one of the things I'm looking for is in a book. I just have to find the right book." Harry barked out, his patience thin.

"How about you ask your little friend from England?" she suggested quietly as she watched yet another book sail out of the window.

"Hermione would know." Harry grinned before scowling. "I'd have to owl her, and it takes at least a week to get a response because we're so far. I wish the fireplace was connected to the floo network." He grumbled before sitting heavily in his chair.

"Doesn't she have a phone?" Rosalie prompted with a perfectly shaped raised eyebrow.

Harry's face went blank as he stared at the calendar. "If she hasn't left for the Weasley's or Grimmauld place yet, then yes, she does have a phone! She gave me her phone number once." He trailed off as he tried to think what he had done with that letter. He sighed and gave up the letter as lost when he couldn't think of where he had placed it. "I can't remember."

Rosalie smiled gently at the young vampire. "Write your friend and take the week off school until you know and figure out how to prevent yourself from killing Edward's little friend."

Harry sneered at the mention of Bella. "I don't like her. She's never done anything to me either. That's what I don't get."

* * *

"Hey Bells," Bella's father greeted from the blue glow of the TV. "Have a good time?" he asked as he turned his head to face her.

Bella smiled at Charlie. "It was interesting." She said as she walked slowly over to him. "Did you eat dinner? I left you a plate in the fridge." She watched as Charlie developed a blush in responses to her question.

Charlie smiled through his blush. "Of course I found it Bells. It was great, thanks." He patted her leg and turned the TV off. "I'm heading off to bed. You best be getting to sleep soon too."

"Good night," she murmured as she watched Charlie climb the stairs. She followed soon after and watched as the light under his door went out. She quietly shut the door to her room and sat at her desk and booted on her computer. "The Cold Ones," she muttered as she typed the phrase into the search engine.

* * *

The time for school came and left before Harry dragged himself from his room that day. He wandered downstairs to see if Esme needed anything, only to be greeted by the entire Cullen family in the living room. "It's Tuesday?" he asked, confused as to why they were there.

"It's sunny?" Emmet returned with a wicked grin to the confused boy.

"Oh, right." Harry mumbled as he turned to stare out the window at blue skies, fluffy white clouds, and a blazing sun. He scowled at the giggles and chuckles from the rest of the family.

* * *

Bella frowned when she walked into the lunch room and none of the Cullens were there. Harry was understandable as he had left early to go home yesterday, but none of the others should be gone. _The Cold Ones,_ she thought quietly on the legend as she wandered to her table. "Where are the Cullens?" she asked Jessica quietly.

"They always go camping when it's sunny because it rains so often." She sounded jealous as she stared down at the questionable looking meatloaf on her tray. "I wish my parents would take me somewhere on a school day."

_Could it really be true?_ Bella stared with wide eyes curtained by her hair. _Edward was freezing when I touched him. They're all so pale and have gold eyes. I've never really noticed them eat; they play with their food. Edward said they aren't welcome at La Push. And now, they're not here and it's sunny outside._

"You ok?" Jessica asked quietly when Bella continued to look at her tray silently.

"Yeah. Sorry, I was thinking." _Vampires._

_

* * *

_

Emmet growled as he once again was killed before he gently chucked the game controller across the room into a chair. Despite his caution, the controller creaked ominously when it hit. "Stupid dragon," he grumbled.

Harry perked up and turned to look at the dragon on screen. "That's surprisingly close to what a real dragon looks like, considering muggles don't even know they exist."

"They're real?" Emmet asked, his eyes widening in excitement as the other family members turned to pay attention to Harry.

"You're a vampire, and you doubt the existence of other magical creatures?" Harry asked dryly. He laughed at the mutinous glare Emmet wore before grinning. "I've seen several. I've ridden on one too." He laughed delightedly at the gob smacked expression on Emmet and Edward's faces.

* * *

A/N: all right...that was a surprisingly long chapter coming from me. you know the drill! leave me a review and let me know what you all think. for everyone who read the old chapter 8, this is completely different, just as promised. until next time.

Cheers!

The Cap'n


	9. Feelings

A/N: so, it's been a long time. My will to write comes and goes sporadically because I'm so busy with work and classes… v.v' my apologies.

Disclaimer: nothing recognizable from Harry Potter or Twilight is mine. I make no money from this. I only get and give entertainment.

* * *

"You're a vampire, and you doubt the existence of other magical creatures?" Harry asked dryly. He laughed at the mutinous glare Emmet wore before grinning. "I've seen several. I've ridden on one too." He laughed delightedly at the gob smacked expression on Emmet and Edward's faces.

* * *

-Chapter 9

-Feelings

* * *

There is no special instant knowledge that occurs when a vampire meets with their intended. There are only intense feelings ranging from jealousy, possessiveness, happiness, fear, and even an irrational anger at other being that take the attention of either mate.

Harry quietly paced his room, holding the letter from Hermione. It was Friday morning and he would have to go back to school Monday. Hermione had told him in her response that by the time he would get the letter, she would probably be gone to the Weasley's or to the Order's hideout, but included her phone number just in case Hedwig arrived soon enough. "Esme," he murmured, his eyes staring at his sleek cell phone in consternation.

"Yes, Harry?" her response was just as quiet as his question. She knew he was upset. He had been ever since his incident at school earlier that week.

"Can you please come up here?" Harry breathed out, an irritated snarl on his face.

"What is it, dear?" she asked calmly, opening his door.

"I still can't use this stupid thing you all insisted on getting me." He scowled angrily at her merry laugh as he handed her the phone and the parchment with Hermione's number on it. "Why couldn't you have gotten me a simpler one?" he grumbled halfheartedly as Esme rapidly pulled up the proper screen to dial a number.

* * *

Hermione paced quietly as she stared at the phone. She had sent Harry a response with her phone number a week ago. She wished he had thought to put his phone number in the letter so she could call him, but supposed that he was upset enough to have not thought of that. She didn't think Harry would want to call her unless it was an emergency, and so had told the Weasley's to wait another week before coming to get her. They were going to come get her tonight. If Harry didn't call her by six tonight, then he would just have to either wait, or tell her what was wrong through a letter.

* * *

As soon as Esme had finish dialing the number, Harry had left the house for the surrounding forest for privacy, even though she was leaving the house for the afternoon. He didn't want to risk Esme finding out about his uncertain feelings about her oldest son. Harry waited impatiently frowning at a rock as the phone rang, but no one answered. He had really hoped that Hermione would still be at her house. This matter of Edward was something that he wanted to talk about to someone, not just write about. Just as he was about to cuss and hang up, the line was picked up.

"Hello?" a voice queried.

"Hi," Harry croaked out, relieved that at least someone had answered the phone. "Is, uhm, is Hermione in?"

"Speaking, who is this?" her uncertain voice quietly demanded.

"Hermione. I'm so glad you haven't left yet. I need to talk to you, because nothing I need or want to know is in the books you sent me!" Harry rushed out, his excitement at hearing his friend's voice overriding her question as to who he was.

"Harry?" her voice had brightened as she made the realization as to who she was talking to.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me. Sorry." he mumbled sheepishly, as he realized he had ignored her demand earlier to know who he was.

"What's wrong?"

Harry smiled. Her no nonsense voice was a comfort to him. "It's about…feelings…" he mumbled, suddenly embarrassed.

"Feelings?"

Harry could hear the raised eyebrow in her question. "Yeah, feelings."

"Like what type of feelings?"

"Weird ones. Possessive, happy, worried…and like, I need…" he trailed off, uncertain as to how to phrase to Hermione that he thought he liked another male.

"Harry, it sounds like you have a crush…" Hermione's voice was borderline irritated, and borderline amused.

"It's not just that though!" he cut in quickly. "I kind of figured out that's what those feelings were." He barked, exasperated. "There's just…there's someone at school. I don't like them. Just being around them…makes me want to kill them…"

"Harry…" Hermione breathed out, worry in her voice. "Have you met a singer? Because I mean—"

"No!" Harry all but yelled into the phone. "No," he repeated more quiet. "I don't want to kill them just to drain them. They smell repulsive. The smell of arousal every time they look at…" he trailed off once again, helpless at his inability to find a way to delicately tell his friend that he was pretty sure he had a huge crush on another man. "I don't want their blood. I just want to get rid of them…"

"…you don't like them…so you want to kill them?" her incredulous voice was rising higher with each word she spoke.

"NO!" Harry once again yelled, exasperated. "It's not just they're irritating and I don't like them. The smell of them…their attentions and arousal…it just strikes something in me. Something that just doesn't…like their attention on…my crush."

Hermione breathed deeply for a few moments. All Harry could hear was the sound of her breath and heartbeat over the phone for a long minute. "So, there's a boy at school, who likes the girl you like. The smell of their attentions on her, are driving you to the point that you want to kill him?"

Harry hung his head. He wished he could just get over himself and tell her it was the other way around. "Yeah…it's like that." He mumbled. "Uhm, the boy is her singer, too." He added in, not sure if it would help.

"Harry! Didn't you read any of the books I sent you?" Hermione's sudden irritated shriek had him jerking the phone away from his ear.

"Are you trying to make me mad?" he snarled into the phone. "Not so loud!" he barked.

"Sorry." she didn't sound very sorry at all. "If you read all the books I sent you, they explain this." She sounded peeved.

"I did. None of them explained these feelings. They just talked about mates and singers effects on a vampire. Nothing about feelings." He said sullenly.

"Harry," Hermione sounded exasperated now. "These feelings…it sounds like this girl is your mate."

"I thought they were just a crush…" he mumbled, his eyes wide.

"I would have thought that too, until you told me how this boy that has a crush on her is affecting you." She sounded pensive. Harry could almost imagine her head tilting to the side and her eyes narrowing in thought.

"Uhm," he was stunned. He had known that he had a crush on Edward. He hadn't even thought that the other boy might be his mate. "But…what about…the singer? Why do I feel that way about them?"

"Because you don't want this girl's attention being taken away from you. You want it all on you, and because she's giving her singer attention, it's making you jealous." Hermione's voice was wry.

"All…all of this trouble…is because I'm_ jealous_?" his voice had rose sharply, an irrational anger bubbling up. "I want and almost kill someone, because I'm _jealous?_"

"Harry," Hermione whispered, her irritation and amusement gone at the bitterness in her friend's voice.

Harry heard a noise. His head snapped over to his left to find Rosalie staring at him with calculating eyes. "I have to go Hermione."

"Are you sure? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'll make it. Thanks for talking to me." He mumbled, staring at the female vampire.

"Make sure you write. I miss you." Her voice was small and sad.

Harry's attention snapped back to the conversation he was having, and his eyes softened at Hermione's declaration. "I miss you too. I'll write you and Ron and everyone else. Tell them all I said hi and that I miss them."

"I will. Be careful Harry."

"I will. Bye Hermione."

"Bye…"

Harry carefully pushed the red end call button and stared hard a Rosalie. "Does privacy mean nothing?" he scowled.

Rosalie scowled just as angrily as Harry. "I was worried. I was not aware it was a crime to worry."

"I was talking to a friend, not plotting ways to take Bella's life." His lip curled at the mention of the Swan girl.

Rosalie scowled, but let the comment slip. "You like Edward."

"You were eavesdropping." Harry said accusingly.

"Not on purpose. You have a crush on him. Your little friend thinks he's your mate because of your reactions to his singer." Rosalie stared at him, her eye brow raised.

"Yes…I'm so _jealous_ because he pays so much attention to her, that I want to _kill_ her." Harry's voice pitched sharply in anger and bitterness.

Rosalie's eyes softened as she took in his distress. "You are scared."

"I've killed so many people before I became a vampire." He mumbled. "The war…all the people, all the homes and families torn apart. All the lives I destroyed. And I thought that coming here I would be able to get away from that. No more killing people. Just…living how I want to. And then, she shows up!" he barked, his voice angry. "She screwed everything up! She makes me angry, she smells repulsive, and Edward is fascinated by her." He sneered.

"Edward finds her interesting because he can't hear her thoughts. That is all. There is no need to be so upset over his attention to her." Rosalie tried to defend Edward, knowing that if he knew Harry was this upset, he would stop paying the girl any attention.

"I couldn't live with myself if I killed an innocent girl out of _jealousy_." He whispered.

Rose scowled. "She's not entirely innocent. She's been poking her overly human nose in places it doesn't belong."

Harry pulled himself from his moping with effort and stared at Rose. "What do you mean?"

"Come back to the house and Edward will tell you us about it."

* * *

Demetri smiled triumphantly as he stood in front of the Volturi. "I have good news." Aro, Marcus, and Caius smiled, their red eyes glinting dangerously.

"What news, Demetri?" Aro purred.

"The minister is an idiot: a very talkative idiot." He scowled slightly. "I did have to leave him alive, unfortunately. Otherwise, our actions would have been noticed."

Caius waved his statement off. "That is fine Demetri. Tell us of the information you got."

Demetri regained his smile. "The Boy-Who-Lived was turned a few months ago in the final moments of a large scale battle. He was whisked away before the fool Fudge could order his death by a wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore. This man is the headmaster of the wizarding school called Hogwarts, located in Scotland." Demetri finish, his eyes aglow with pride at his accomplishment. Marcus nodded, a small smile curving his lips as Aro and Caius crowed happily.

"Very good job Demetri," Aro smirked at his comrades and waved the hunter away dismissively. "We have some plans to discuss don't we, brothers?"

* * *

Edward sighed, his brow creased in aggravation. Harry wasn't at the house when he came home and Bella had thoroughly irritated and confounded him all in one go that day. He had been looking forward to seeing Harry. The boy had a way of calming him down. His mind still lingered on the embrace he had given Harry earlier that week and the rightness of when he had the small vampire in his arms. He wondered if he would have another excuse anytime soon to fold Harry into his arms.

When he had noticed Harry wasn't in the house, Rosalie had volunteered to get Harry so that they could all talk about the problems that Bella had presented that day. He paced the living room, ignoring the bemused stare of Emmett and the worried stares of Jasper and Alice. They were the only two that had any idea of what was really going on because of their gift. Edward was waiting for everyone to be home before talking.

"Edward," it was Rosalie, with Harry by her side.

"Rose, Harry," he smiled at Harry, his gaze lingering at the response of the smaller male's grin.

"Edward," Rosalie nodded her head in greeting, her eyes cutting to Harry, noticing him relaxing at the presence of the other boy.

"What's going on? Rose said it was something about Bella." Harry's lip curled ever so slightly.

Edward noticed the subtle sneer and was worried. Harry never showed such an open dislike about anyone he didn't have a reason to dislike. "In ten more minutes. I want Esme and Carlise home as well."

Harry nodded as he moved to the sofa to sit. "Jasper, Alice, Emmett." He smiled at each of them, happy that everyone was home. It got awfully lonely when he was the only one home.

"Harry!" Alice smiled as her and Jasper moved to him and sat next to him. "How have you been today?"

"Bored for the most part." Harry frowned slightly. "I did get an owl from Hermione so I called her."

Edward moved to stand behind Harry and placed a hand on the small vampire's shoulder. "Is everything ok?"

Harry tilted his head back to look at Edward and smiled. "Everything is fine." Jasper frowned and looked about to say something but was elbowed by Alice.

"Carlise and Esme are home!" Emmett said happily, his head turned to the side to listen to the tires of a car rumbling down the gravel drive.

The front door silently swung open. "Hello everyone." Carlise and Esme greeted quietly as they entered the house.

"We have a problem." Edward said before anyone could greet them back.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, a worried frown settling on his face. His head turned towards Harry, the unasked question hanging in the air. _Is Harry all right?_

"It's not Harry." Edward murmured, his grip on the other boy's shoulder gently squeezing. "It's Bella."

"We know all about how you can't hear her thoughts." Harry groused, but all the same leaning back into Edward's hand slightly.

Edward smiled a patient smile down on the messy head of raven locks. "It's not that this time." He looked around at the expectant faces and felt his stomach flop and his smile fall from his face at the thought that what he was about to say would upset everyone so much. "Bella knows what we are."

* * *

A/N: all right! Cliff hanger…sorry…I couldn't help myself. I didn't get as far with the Volturi as I wanted, but we got some development on that front, so I don't feel horrible. I hope you all enjoy this update, and forgive the long wait you had for it. So, you know the drill. Review and let me know what you think.

Cheers!

The Cap'n


	10. Compromised Safety

A/N: once again, I dropped off the face of the earth. I apologize. If it makes anyone a little less bitter, this chapter is massive. Now, on with the excitement!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from twilight or harry potter. I make no money from this endeavor.

* * *

"We have a problem." Edward said before anyone could greet them back.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, a worried frown settling on his face. His head turned towards Harry, the unasked question hanging in the air. _Is Harry all right?_

"It's not Harry." Edward murmured, his grip on the other boy's shoulder gently squeezing. "It's Bella."

"We know all about how you can't hear her thoughts." Harry groused, but all the same leaning back into Edward's hand slightly.

Edward smiled a patient smile down on the messy head of raven locks. "It's not that this time." He looked around at the expectant faces and felt his stomach flop and his smile fall from his face at the thought that what he was about to say would upset everyone so much. "Bella knows what we are."

* * *

-Chapter 10

-Compromised Safety

* * *

Every vampire, no matter their age or diet feels a strong instinctual pull for safety. And they will maintain that safety, no matter what, and using any means available to them.

Harry felt his stomach drop and a sense of sharp panic at his thoughts raced, trying to think of a solution. Jasper's head jerked over to him, his eyes wide in alarm and an unasked question: _Are you ok?_ Harry nodded numbly before turning his attention back to Edward and to see the reactions of everyone else.

Alice looked stricken, her eyes sliding closed as she searched for a vision and Jasper was stuck between looking at her and looking at Harry with worry. Rosalie was furious, her beautiful face pinched in anger. Emmet and Esme's faces were tight and their eyes serious, but they gazed steadily at Carlisle, their faith in him strong. Edward looked like he would be ill if it were possible, so great was his distress at what his news had caused.

Carlisle took an unnecessary but steadying breath. "How do you know she knows?"

Edward grasped Harry's shoulder firmly in an effort to stabilize himself and the boy whose muffled thoughts were moving fast enough to cause a headache. "She went to the reservation to the beach with the Quileute boys. Evidentially, she was told legends from the tribe by one of the boys. I've seen her watching us all day. She has noticed we don't eat, watching our movements, watching how we avoid contact with others. I heard her asking one of the boys about vampires at lunch: and then she looked right at me, like she knew I was listening. She just…has this smug knowing look." He sighed in frustration.

Carlisle took another unnecessary deep breath, his brow creased, anxiety on his face. "You are positive?" he looked over at Alice, seeing if her eyes had opened yet.

"She has been feeling unaccountably…smug and excited whenever I have seen her today." Jasper mumbled from Alice's side, his face impassive as he examined his wife's tightly shut eyes.

"I would bet my existence that she knows." Edward said quietly.

Alice shifted uncomfortably. "The visions are not appealing. In one, she keeps her mouth shut but bothers us until we leave, in another she begs to be a vampire with us, and in another, she tells."

Carlisle sighed, sorrow on his face. He had faced this problem a few times in his long life. And it was never pleasant. "We have a few options in front of us. A few of them aren't pleasant options, but they are still options." He gazed at each worried face in front of him. "We can turn her, and be forced to leave Forks and never return. We can report her to the Volturi and allow them to take care of the situation. We leave her alone and see how things turn out, being as she has not gathered the courage to approach one of us and state her findings. Or we kill her." He looked at the faces of his family once more. None of them looked particularly happy with his suggestions except for Rosalie who had brightened at the idea of reporting Bella to the Volturi.

Edward sighed harshly, the situation bringing to the front his need to do some sort of action to relive stress. "I do not think any of us want to kill her or turn her. And if we report her to the Volturi, they will ultimately turn her or kill her."

Esme quietly stepped forward. "I think we should allow the situation to rest for the time being, and take a few more days to think everything through. A few more days will not cause any more harm, I don't think. This isn't something we should decide in the heat of the moment."

"Agreed." Jasper's voice rasped from his position on the couch where he was cradling Alice to him, her eyes still tightly shut.

"We will continue on as normal then? And meet in another day or two to further discuss the problem?" Rosalie scowled, not happy with the decision.

"Yes." Edward murmured, his eyes trained on Harry who was still sitting as still as stone, his eyes slightly wild in appearance.

* * *

Harry paced his room, a thunderous scowl on his face. That stupid muggle just had to stick her nose in places it didn't belong! He wondered if could obliviate her. If she could block Edward out of her mind, there was a chance that she would be resistant to mind magic. He growled lowly in distress, before hearing steps up the stairs heading towards his room. The small male allowed a smile to cross his face as his head canted to the side, recognizing Edward's gait drawing closer.

"Edward," he mumbled happily.

"Harry, may I come in?"

"Of course." Harry grinned, bright teeth flashing in the light of his lamp.

Edward silently entered the room and closed the door, slowly inhaling the spicy sweet smell that was Harry and the musty scent of leather from the books that filled the shelves. He gazed steadily at the smaller male in front of him, feeling a tug of contentment. "Are you all right?"

Harry allowed his happy grin to fade. "I'm distressed. I am just now settling. I am happy. And, she is threatening that. I don't like it." He looked up at Edward's tawny eyes with distant eyes. "This place is my only chance at being normal. I can't go back to the wizarding world: they'd hunt me until I left again or until they killed me."

Edward growled and moved closer and, not stopping to think about his actions, tugged Harry into his arms and held tightly. "We will make it work. You won't have to leave unless you want to. And I hope you don't want to." He added, drawing a laugh from Harry.

Harry relaxed into the embrace, happily breathing in the sharp fresh scent of Edward. "I don't want to leave. And if I do leave anywhere, it'd only be if I were going with the rest of you. I like it with you all."

Edward nuzzled Harry's shoulder, happy with the smaller vampire's answer and the answering hum of happiness. "We will all fight for what is ours."

* * *

Rosalie gazed through the rear view mirror as she drove herself and Harry to school that day. "I'm worried about you."

Harry looked up and met her eyes through the mirror. "Why?"

"You haven't been the same since Edward told everyone about Bella." She frowned slightly as she turned into the school, and started to search for a parking spot.

"None of us have really been the same." Harry countered.

Rosalie pulled neatly into a spot and shut the car off. "I'm just worried. You weren't the most stable when you came to us. You still have your moments. I just don't want anything to happen."

Harry growled and a sneer started to make its way over his face. "I am fine. No need to worry about ickle Harrykins killing the muggle." He barked before getting out of the car and walking angrily towards the school.

"It's that reaction that does make me worry, Harry." Rose whispered, knowing that he could still hear her.

* * *

Alice was gently rocking in her seat at lunch. She didn't have a tray in front of her, so worried she was about the visions that she had been seeing, she couldn't even continue the façade of eating.

"Alice?" Jasper murmured quietly, as he set a tray in front of him. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry." She replied automatically, still aware of the show they had to perform.

"If you say so." Jasper started to systematically toy with his food. "What's wrong? Have you seen something?" he asked, inaudible to any but vampire ears.

"I've seen a lot of things. His mind keeps changing. He's not sure what to do." She whispered, her tone troubled.

"Who?" Emmet demanded as he and Rosalie sat down.

"Harry," she whispered, her eyes never opening as she continued to search for an answer.

* * *

Harry stood silently, barely remembering to fidget as humans were wont to do, and stared steadily at the book in his hand. A biology book. He knew the basics of human biology: the body needed food and water, basic bone structure, the heart, lungs, you had to breathe, and if you bled enough you'd die. The idea of blood caused his eyes to darken, but he forced himself to calm down. He couldn't allow his eyes to break the glamour charm he had cast over them.

Magic was something that he liked to think he knew a lot about. Not as much as Hermione did, no. But he knew more than just the basics of it. He knew most wizards who were unfortunate enough to be turned, usually lost their magic. That was, fortunately or not he wasn't sure how to view that occurrence, not what happened to him. He also knew that vampires were generally magically resistant. He knew about potions that could kill someone, change appearance, heal, or alter the mind and had the books with instructions on how to make them. He knew more than just basic curses, hexes, charms and transfiguration. The way he saw things, he knew quite a bit.

But he didn't know how to deal with Bella. The idea of the senseless muggle infuriated him. She was creating problems where there hadn't been any. His eyes darkened once more as an instinctual pull grabbed his attention. Something had to be done with her. She could not compromise his and his new family's safety.

* * *

Alice moved restlessly, her small foot dangling and jerking repeatedly, her brow scrunched together in a look that could be called discomfort or deep concentration. _He doesn't know what to do. And until he knows, I don't know what I need to do either._ She almost sighed in exasperation as yet another vision of Harry and Bella entered her mind. _I just beg that you don't do anything stupid._

Jasper looked at her with a quiet look of concern. "Anything concrete yet?" he asked so low, that no one but Alice heard.

"Nothing," she mumbled back, her eyes flitting towards his quickly. "He doesn't know what to do. He can't make his mind up. And until he knows what he wants to do, there's not much we can do."

Jasper sighed heavily, causing a few students to look over at him. He waited a few moments for the attention to leave him. "Hopefully, he'll wait until the school day is over before doing anything rash, so that one of us will be around to stop him."

"That's all we can hope for." Alice breathily murmured back, their near silent conversation coming to an end.

* * *

Edward shifted uneasily as the bell rang. The next class coming up was the last class of the day. And while he wasn't the seer of the family, he just couldn't help but think something bad was going to happen soon.

"He will either be rash today, or another day." Rosalie whispered quietly to him as they gathered their things to leave the classroom. "Worrying about this won't make it disappear. It will just make you edgy and more noticeable. Harry will, in the end, do what he wants to do."

Edward allowed a sneer to creep onto his face as he shot a disgusted look at Rosalie. "Just because you want her dead, does not mean you should treat this situation with such levity. Harry would never forgive himself if he did something stupid like that."

Emmet shifted uncomfortably, as did most any other person who saw Edward's face. "He's not himself right now. He's going on instinct. It's not anyone's fault but Bella's about what happens." He shut his mouth quickly when the angry face of Edward swung around to stare at him.

"Just because I know that, doesn't make the situation any easier." Edward snarled breathlessly and just loud enough for closer students to hear, scaring them. He quieted himself and smoothed the anger from his face at a sharp look from Rosalie. "It isn't fair to Harry for Rose to be treating him like the stupid girl's executioner. Harry came here to learn to live without killing."

Rose sighed heavily, her face breaking into a tired frown. "Harry will do what his instincts want right now, because what he wants and what those instincts want are the same: safety. And Bella has decided that she wants to be nosey enough and has threatened that safety. We can't stop this without removing Bella somehow. All we can do is try and redirect Harry's base actions and stop Bella from nosing into anymore secrets we keep."

"Easier said than done," Emmet mumbled as their heads swung towards the biology hall as one, each of them seeing Harry's deadly eyes following Bella raptly. "Do something!" Emmet hissed.

* * *

Harry could smell the muggle. She smelled repulsive to him. He watched with angry eyes as she walked slowly down the biology hallway, heading to class. His head tilted to the side, as he thought. He didn't want to kill her. He loathed the idea of killing her. Of killing anyone, really. He was so tired of bloodshed. He had come here to get away from that. **But she's a threat…**

She was a threat. She may not try to kill him and the rest of the Cullens, no. But, she was a security threat. If she talked to anyone about them, if she managed to stumble upon a wizard and let her mouth run, the consequences were unpleasant to think about. He wanted to try obliviate, but he wasn't sure if it would work. And if it didn't work, not only would the stupid girl still know about vampires, but then she would know about wizards as well.

The Volturi were an option. But he didn't like the idea of them killing or turning the girl. Not to mention, he didn't like what he had heard through readings and the Cullens. The Volturi were an option, but he decided they would be a last resort.

Harry grumpily shifted and sighed forcefully, barely remembering his routine to appear human. He didn't know what to do. He didn't like not knowing what to do.

"Harry!"

He turned his head eyebrows raised, and looked at Edward who was weaving through the crowd of students to him. He waited to respond until the taller boy was next to him. "Yes, Edward?"

"Still feeling ok?" The taller boy questioned with a smile, reminding Harry abruptly that he had left early a few days ago because he had been "sick". It was also a good way to remind Harry to behave.

"Yes. Feeling fine." Harry answered with a small smile and a glint in his eyes letting Edward know he understood the underlying question.

"Just one more class." Edward gently grabbed Harry's elbow and started to guide Harry to the desk they shared with Bella, making sure no detours could occur.

Harry scowled up at Edward. "Yeah, then what are we going to do?"

Edward slanted a small frown towards Harry. He understood the question for more than what it was supposed to be. "We'll decide when we get home." Edward raised a challenging eye brow to Harry.

Harry growled near silently in his throat, aggravated. He looked defiantly up at Edward. "We could call someone." Edward's grip on his elbow spasmed.

"You and Rose both think that would be a good idea." He groused as he released Harry's elbow so they could sit. The third chair sat empty, waiting on Bella to appear.

"Not necessarily a good idea. Just…something to do." Harry mumbled, looking at his hands on the desktop. He knew his vindictive answer had upset Edward. He could smell it and had felt it in the grip that had been on his elbow.

Edward sighed, wanting nothing more than to pull the younger vampire to him. "We'll think of something." He too could feel the pull at his gut; the instinct for safety. He could better control himself. He was older. Harry though, was still victim to instinct's pull quite frequently. It would be a few more years before Harry would be able to muffle the call more effectively. Until then, he needed to help Harry as much as possible.

* * *

Bella hummed to herself quietly as she left the bathroom and headed back in the direction of the classroom. She knew the idea of vampires was pretty ridiculous. But, everything she knew about the vampires she had researched fit the Cullens! They were a classic example of the cold ones she had read and of the legend Jacob had told her.

She grinned at the thought of Jacob. Who knew her childhood friend would grow up the way he had? He had certainly come a long way. _And become rather good looking._ She giggled to herself, a grin making its way onto her face. Jacob had said he'd pick her up from school that day so they could hang out. She was looking forward to it.

She entered the classroom and her eyes drifted to the seat she shared with, what she was sure, were two vampires. She noticed that Harry appeared quiet, almost guilty looking and Edward appeared stressed. _I wonder what the deal is with them._

"Hey guys," Bella greeted as she dropped her bag on the desk and pulled her chair out.

"Bella," Edward greeted quietly while Harry just looked up at her and nodded silently. Was it just her, or did he look remarkably unfriendly?

"Uhm, I hope you're feeling better Harry." She stumbled over her words, as she fumbled with her things in her bag, getting ready for class.

"Yeah. Feeling better. Still can't wait to go home though." The small boy responded, looking at the desk and avoiding looking at her. His eyes moved quickly to look up at her through his fringe. "I heard from Edward you went to the beach. How was it?"

Bella flushed at the idea of Edward talking about her. She cleared her throat, trying to ignore the angry look that had appeared in Harry's eyes for a reason she didn't understand. "It was great! Jacob and his friends were fun. Not to mention, Jacob told me stories and legends from his tribe." She gushed.

Unnoticed by anyone else, Edard grabbed his leg in a harsh warning grasp: a reminder to play nice and behave. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Harry mumbled, flexing his leg to get the taller boy to let go as Mr. Banner stood silently, waiting for class to quiet down.

* * *

Harry sighed, as he walked alongside Edward, leaving the school for the day. Bella was aggravating, and obviously couldn't decide who she liked more: the boy from the reservation or Edward. He scowled darkly. If it were possible, he'd make sure she never knew she had taken an interest in Edward or vampires.

"Look," Rosalie instructed when Edward and Harry reached her and the car. All three vampires observed as an old VW White Rabbit pulled up and Bella got in. In the driver's seat was a massive dark haired boy who was grinning like a fool at Bella.

"Jacob," Harry muttered, wrinkling his nose at the mutual arousal of both Bella and the other boy.

"How do you know his name?" Rose's eyebrow was inching up.

"Bella was talking about him" Edward answered.

"He the one that told her the stories?" Emmet asked as the others came up to them.

"Yeah, she told me." Harry frowned before turning to the car. "I want to go." He had a letter to Hermione to send.

* * *

_Dear Harry-_

_I've been worrying about you ever since I talked with you on the phone, but after I got your letter, I'm more than just worried now. Please don't do anything reckless. I know you don't like feeling like you're doing nothing, but please just stop and relax for a moment. I am glad you had the thought to write to me though and not just run off and do who knows what._

_As far as the problem of the boy at school not only likes your mate(I still think that's what this girl is), now he's figured out that you all are vampires!_ Harry allowed a self-deprecating smile to cross his features. He still hadn't told her he thought Edward was his mate and not some senseless girl from school._ Harry, this is awful! I'm not condoning obliviating muggles to solve problems, not by any means, but it is by far the most humane option as for what to do with him. The suggestions you told me that the others had available to them were just barbaric! Your worries about if obliviate will be effective are good ones. I'm glad you stopped and thought about it. _

_All I can suggest is see if you can enter their mind at all. I know your occlumency and legilimency aren't very strong,_Harry snorted. Not very strong? He was pants at it!_ but it shouldn't be too difficult to at least see if you can skim the thoughts of this boy. And before you call my idea ridiculous, mind magics are probably different from whatever it is Edward can do._

_Now, if you can enter this boy's mind, you should be able to do an obliviate with no problems. If you can't enter the mind though, and I hesitate to tell you this because it's a bit reckless and will require you either kidnapping this boy or breaking and entering. But you'll have to do it while the person is asleep. A sleeping potion and then it should be simple enough to push through whatever barriers that are left, which shouldn't be many. A potion induced sleep isn't a natural sleep, so the barriers should be considerably weaker or hopefully absent, even in a case of natural talent occlumency._

_Now, I hope this letter was helpful and that this reached you before you decided you were tired of waiting for a response and took off. I'm glad to hear from you even though I wish every time I did hear from you, that you weren't in trouble of some kind. Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna say hi and that they miss you. I miss you too. Please take care and we all expect to hear from you soon. _

_With Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled gently. Good ole Hermione always knew what to do. Now he just needed to go find the others and run the idea past them. His eyes flashed feral. He hoped they agreed to this plan. He wasn't sure how much longer he could ignore the scream in his mind to get rid of the threat to safety.

* * *

Aro growled angrily as he stared up at the massive castle behind wrought iron gates. He could appreciate age and beauty. And this castle and its gates were certainly old and certainly beautiful. The problem was, not only was it old and beautiful, it was warded; against vampires and against threats to the school and its residents.

Marcus and Caius both had small frowns upon their faces. "This is most…aggravating." Caius remarked softly. Marcus snorted in quiet humor.

Aro turned to the two others with a snarl. "If you have nothing helpful to say, say nothing at all." He turned to Demitri who had tried to remain out of the way. "You brought us here without any thought about how to get us into the damn castle?"

"I apologize."

"Apologizing isn't going to get us into the castle, Demitri." Aro turned sinister ruby eyes back to the castle. "It operates as a school. I'm sure some child will be foolish enough to leave without anyone knowing better for at least a few hours."

"Even so, how are we going to get onto the grounds? Just because we take a child, does not mean we will be able to." Marcus quietly reminded.

"We could keep it alive. Use it as a bargaining chip. I'm sure the venerable Albus Dumbledore will give us information regarding a vampire for the exchange of a living child's life." Caius took Aro's elbow in a strong grip. "Walk away from the gates before you trigger the alarm. We will be patient for a child to be rash and sneak out of the wards' protection."

Aro angrily shoved the hand from him, before stalking into the surrounding forest, his cloak fluttering restlessly around him. "Then we will wait."

* * *

A/N: all right! told you all this was a big chapter. At least, coming from me it is. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and that things are making sense and going along in an orderly fashion.

Now, please review and let me tell you what you think. :) Even though I disappear for so long between updates(and I really do apologize for that)your kinds words are what keeps me going.

Cheers!

The Cap'n


	11. Mind Tricks

A/N: so...yeah. I have no excuse. I go a year without updating. All I can do is say i'm sorry and offer a new chapter. I hope you enjoy. Btw, I have no clue what happened to my little outline thing I had done up for this story...so i'm kinda flying by the seat of my pants. I remember what all I wanted to happen and roughly the order I wanted it to happen. So, I'll try to make sure everything makes sense.

Disclaimer: nothing from twilight or harry potter belongs to me.

* * *

Harry smiled gently. Good ole Hermione always knew what to do. Now he just needed to go find the others and run the idea past them. His eyes flashed feral. He hoped they agreed to this plan. He wasn't sure how much longer he could ignore the scream in his mind to get rid of the threat to their safety.

* * *

Aro turned sinister ruby eyes back to the castle. "It operates as a school. I'm sure some child will be foolish enough to leave without anyone knowing better for at least a few hours."

"Even so, how are we going to get onto the grounds? Just because we take a child, does not mean we will be able to." Marcus quietly reminded.

"We could keep it alive. Use it as a bargaining chip. I'm sure the venerable Albus Dumbledore will give us information regarding a vampire for the exchange of a living child's life." Caius took Aro's elbow in a strong grip. "Walk away from the gates before you trigger the alarm. We will be patient for a child to be rash and sneak out of the wards' protection."

Aro angrily shoved the hand from him, before stalking into the surrounding forest, his cloak fluttering restlessly around him. "Then we will wait."

* * *

- Chapter 11

– Mind Tricks

* * *

Harry ghosted up the stairs to his room. His mind was all but spinning in circles as he tried to think of the best way to execute his plan. He first needed to see if he himself could read Bella's mind. If he could, things would be simple. If he couldn't break through to Bella's mind, then things might get a bit interesting. Either way, it would involve informing the others.

He frowned as he stared at the books on his shelf: potions, charms, transfiguration, hexes, jinxes, curses, and so much more. Magic was a beautiful thing. It could make things so simple. But magic and its wielders could also be ugly. He really didn't want to have to show the Cullens the unpleasant side to magic and the community built around it. He was startled from his thoughts by a gentle tap on his door. "Come in." he murmured, swinging his head to look to the door.

"Harry." Alice greeted quietly with a solemn expression.

"You saw something." Harry whispered as he turned his head back to face his bookshelves, searching for his text on occlumency.

"You made up your mind." Alice countered.

"Yes, I have. I have a plan that will hopefully fix things without having to kill or turn the bloody muggle." he mumbled as he pulled the book to him, searching the cover as though it held all the answers he needed.

"You need to tell everyone."

"I realize this. I was waiting until Carlisle came home." Harry suddenly turned and looked at Alice's distressed features. His forehead creased in a frown. "It won't work, will it?"

"I didn't say that." she smoothed her expression, smiling gently at him.

"Then why do you look so upset?" he narrowed his eyes at her before turning back to his book, searching the index for the chapter he wanted.

"It has possibilities of going wrong. And what I saw if it goes wrong are not pleasant." her eyes turned sad. "None of us want anything to happen to you because you tried to fix our problem."

Harry marked his place and closed the book gently before setting it, harsher than he had intended, on the desk. He then turned to Alice, an angry glare settling on his features. "This is my problem also. I also live with you and have come to care for all of you! Do not think to assume that this girl is not also my problem." he turned back to his desk. "However, the consequences of my actions, if I am caught, will not be your problem. I am the wizard, not you." he brought a hand up to rub at his neck. "I will be down when Carlisle is home if you will take care to make sure everyone is gathered together."

Alice stared at his back with a sad smile. "Of course." she whispered. Gliding from the room to spread news of the meeting, she stopped outside of his door. "Edward will be very upset if you let anything happen to yourself. All of us will be upset."

"Then I'll just have to be careful."

Alice allowed a grin to spread across her features as she gracefully twirled down the hallway to the steps. "We'll hold you to that."

* * *

Harry paced restlessly in his room. The meeting with the rest of the Cullens had gone as well as he could have hoped. Everyone was mostly happy he had come up with a plan that would not involve violence towards the overly nosey girl. Everyone was also worried, Edward especially because Alice had allowed him to peek at the consequences if his actions were found out, at what would happen if it didn't work. He frowned before forcing himself to stop pacing. If it didn't work, and he wasn't found out by the wizarding world, then the Volturi would have to be called. There was no way around it.

"Harry, are you ready to go?"

Harry turned at Edward's voice from behind him. He looked up at the taller male and a smile graced his features as Edward dropped a hand onto his shoulder and leaned in. He leaned into Edward's touch and inhaled the older vampire's smell as it curled around him, watching the older boy do the same to him. He placed a hand on Edward's and gave a gentle squeeze. "I just need to grab my things." His smile fell from his lips as he grabbed his school bag. Today would determine if things were going to happen the easy way, or the hard way.

Rose quietly watched Harry through the rear view mirror as they made their way to school. "You are too wound up. Either things will go well or not. You winding yourself up is not going to change things."

Harry looked up at her, his muddy red eyes connecting with her gold. "There is...much at stake."

"You won't tell any of us what will happen if the wizards catch you performing magic on Bella. And Alice won't tell us what she saw because she says you told her you would be careful." Rose frowned in thought. "I don't like not knowing."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I will be careful. I...have known about magic longer than you have. I have been exposed to everything it can do: both good and bad. I don't want you all to see that side of magic. Because magic, really is a beautiful thing." He shook his head with a frown. "And just like how magic can be good and bad, there are good and bad wizards."

Rose lifted a lip in a sneer. "Don't treat us like we haven't seen awful things before."

"I don't want you to see the ugliness of my world." Harry countered with a sad smile.

"We already saw some of it when we came to pick you up from that castle." a sharp glare was launched at Harry from the mirror.

"You saw what ignorant fearful muggles and a rouge vampire had done. You didn't see what wizards can do." he bit out, turning to the window, a clear indicator he did not wish to continue the conversation.

Rose sighed unhappily as she pulled into the school parking lot, searching for two parking spots so Edward could park next to her. "What about Edward?"

"What about him?" he asked warily, unsure of the change in subject.

"I've been watching you two. I've been especially watching you. Not to mention, I heard your phone call with your friend." she turned in the seat to look at him, enjoying the uncomfortable look on his face.

"He...I...mmm...I think I like him Rose. Hermione thinks he's my mate because of how I'm reacting over Bella. But, I don't really know what or how to tell him. Or even if he would...like me back..." Harry let out a self deprecating snort. "Listen to me. I sound like I'm thirteen."

"You sound like someone who is in love. Or at least thinks their in love." She cocked her head to the side. "There's no fool proof way to know. No instant sense of knowing. Just a sense of rightness, security, and you will never want another. It is not unknown for a vampire to think someone is their mate, but later down the road, meets their actual mate. It can result in disaster and a lot of heart ache. But, it's worth it. And I think your little friend is right. We're all upset about what she's done, but none of us dislikes her as much as you do. And none of us thinks she smells repulsive like you do."

"I...suppose so." Harry mumbled. He glanced at her smiling features. "You only answered half my question."

"Edward has shown more interest in you than he ever has in any family member, or even to the rest of the world. I think you doubt yourself too much." She allowed a sly smile to cross her features as she watched the smaller vampire think. "Be a bit more affectionate with him. See where it gets you." She glanced up as she heard Edward's car pull into the school lot. The car pulled in next to them and instantly three inhabitants climbed out. "Here they are. Make sure your eyes are covered" she reminded gently as she unfolded from the car, stretching and leaning right into Emmet's waiting arms with a small smile.

Harry quietly brought a finger to his temple and felt a wave of energy pass over his eyes. He looked at Edward as they both climbed out of the car and smiled brightly at him. "My eyes ok?" he mumbled as he shuffled forward into the reach of the taller boy.

"Look perfect." Edward grinned as he reached a hand out to tilt Harry's face up towards him, enjoying the smile the smaller boy was wearing.

Harry pushed into Edwards hand and felt the other boy extend his fingers to brush gently against his throat and jaw, his eyes closing happily for a moment before pulling away from the older vampire. Harry smiled up at Edward once more before turning his attention to the rest of the Cullens. "I guess we'll find out today if things are going to be easy or not." he shifted slightly, unease filling him once again as his mind drifted to the possible complications of what he was going to try.

"Everything will be ok." Alice murmured from Jasper's side, her eyes closed and her head cocked to the side. "There won't be any problems today."

"Can you see if it'll work?" Edward asked instantly.

"It gets fuzzy if I try to see that part. I just know that nothing unexpected or bad will happen." Alice had scrunched her nose up, trying to see if Harry's plan would work.

"Well, it's enough for me to know that nothing bad will happen. Don't worry about looking further, Alice." Harry smiled and a relived sigh escaped him.

"Then we should get going to class." Rosalie said as she grasped Emmett's hand and tugged him with her towards the school. On her way past them with a wicked smile, she nudged Harry with a hip, the unexpected force just enough to push the smaller boy backwards into Edward.

"Oi!" Harry barked after Rosalie, his hands resting on Edward's arms that had wrapped around him when he had connected with him. Alice giggled and grabbed Jasper's hand, dragging the blonde boy to the school, leaving Edward and Harry tangled together.

Harry stilled and enjoyed the feeling of Edward behind him before tilting his head back to look at warm golden eyes. "Sorry. I should have been able to not trip. She startled me." he grumbled sheepishly, a small smile working the edges of his eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Edward smiled widely at the smaller boy, his hands gently stroking the sides of the boy in his arms. He gave Harry a gentle squeeze before releasing him, one of his hands lingering on Harry's arm. "We should get going though. Or we're going to be late for class."

Harry reached a hand up to cover Edward's larger one and squeezed gently, a look of contentment spreading across his face as he felt Edward return the small movement. "Of course. We have an important day today. Best not be late."

* * *

As Harry all but ran to last period biology, if you had asked him, he would have stated that day at school had felt like a year instead of five hours. He had been jittery and nervous all day after he had parted ways with Edward. A lot rested on if he would be able to get through to Bella's mind. He sat swiftly in his seat, his leg bouncing with nerves as he waited for the rest of the class to file in. He smiled at Edward as he watched the other boy enter the class.

"Harry. Jasper tells me you have been a bundle of nerves all day." Edward murmured with a gentle laugh as he placed his books and papers on the desk.

Harry had quickly dug his things out along with Edward before placing a hand on Edward's arm. "I'm just nervous." his words were silent to the surrounding humans and his mouth made no movement seen by human eyes. "Mind magics have never been my biggest strength. I'm ok at them if I need to be. I'm just worried."

"You'll do fine." Edward returned just as quietly as Harry had spoken to him. "You said you do ok if you have to. Well, you kind of have to right now." Edward chuckled quietly before setting a hand on top of Harry's. "Alice said nothing bad happens. Have some faith."

Harry smiled up at Edward, but instantly turned his head as the scent of Bella wafted through the room. He watched carefully as she made her way to their desk. As she was unpacking, she was chattering to Edward, but Harry wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. He was waiting for a moment to connect with her eyes. His moment came soon enough when she turned to greet him.

* * *

Aro watched with quiet glee as two figures darted from the castle steps, their red hair shining brightly in the light of the moon. "Here's our chance." he hissed at Caius and Marcus. The three vampires watched carefully as the two children scurried down the path. Before walking to a tree and disappearing behind it.

"Where did they go?" Marcus asked quietly, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Why would they sneak out of the school, to go to a tree?" Caius murmured.

"It is possible there is a tunnel they could enter." Marcus remarked when ten minutes passed with no sign of the boys and no movement from the tree. "Where does it lead to though? Possibly that small village, but where at in the village?"

Aro hissed in anger. "We will continue to watch the little fools. I'm sure this is not the last time they will leave the castle." he spun angrily to enter the forest once more. "Tomorrow we will enter the village. We will figure out where two school boys would want to go after hours."

* * *

Harry stared at Bella intently as she turned to greet him. Her words died on her lips though as soon as her gaze met the small boy's. Harry allowed a triumphant smile to cross his features as his mind easily slid into hers, to watch and feel a blurred progression of images and emotions. He abruptly pulled his mind from hers at the touch of Edward's hand to his arm. "It'll be easy." he said under his breath to the taller boy, enjoying the energetic squeeze to his forearm and the small but ecstatic smile on the other boy's face. Harry bounced in the seat all through the last period of the class, taking particular pleasure in the headache Bella seemed to have suddenly developed. He dashed quickly from the room when the bell sounded, signaling the end of the school day, Edward close behind him.

* * *

Alice sought out her siblings after the last bell, moving faster than she should, but she had to stop them. They couldn't go out the cars yet. There was something that needed to happen first.

* * *

They made it to the relative privacy of the Cullens' cars before neither boy could contain their excitement any longer. Harry let out a relived laugh, grasping Edward in a tight embrace. "Everything will be fine! No one will know!" he gasped out, his worries about the magical community finding out about his activities evaporating. He tucked his head further into Edward's chest, breathing the cool smell of ice and mint.

Edward enjoyed the way Harry had grabbed him, holding him in a tight hug as the boy laughed joyfully. "I told you it would be fine." he whispered as he tightened his hold on the smaller boy, burying his face in the mop of black unruly hair.

Harry lifted his head and stared up at the taller boy. He felt so light. He stared up at Edward's widely smiling face, felt the tight hold, felt the joy well up in him. He felt like he was floating. Like he was getting taller. And then his lips connected with Edward's.

* * *

A/N: okie dokie. I think I like that ending to this chapter. Had a little Volturi action. Can anyone guess who they're gonna grab? Progress on fixing the Bella situation. And what is probably a lot of people's favorite part, progress on the harry/edward situation. I'm hoping I made the building of the feelings and the tension/awkwardness between them believable. If anyone has any comments about anything, please let me know! Until next time!

Cheers!

The Cap'n


	12. Tidings of Trouble

A/N: so, I was overwhelmed by the reviews I received, especially since it's been so long since I updated. I got a lot of fantastic ones. One that made me feel horrible because I took so long to update, one that while it didn't make me mad, it irritated me, and another one that just kind of pissed me off because it came across as more of a personal attack than just someone not liking my story.

I received a review from "Guest" stating:

"_mainstream_

_slash_

_could it be worse? no..."_

Everyone is entitled to their opinions. If you don't like Edward/Harry because you feel it is mainstream or just because you don't like slash, that's fine. I have no problem with that. However, I have a problem when someone makes a comment like that after I have labeled my story as Edward/Harry in the summary, not to mention, I have been making it no big secret through out the story that that pairing is the end game. And don't wait until the 11th chapter to make a comment about it. Check the summary before you read.

I received another review from another "Guest" stating:

"_I don't understand WHY you left the scars from 'I'll not tell lies' there? I mean, I get that the runic scars stay since it SERVES a PURPOSE etc but the ordinary scars SHOULD BE GONE..YOU LEAVING IT THERE is just cruel and lame! It's has no meaning..If the ABUSIVE scars can go 'AWAY,' why not the scars on his hand? SEE, NO MEANING and it's really just your lame excuse!_

_Oh and 3yrs and you've only gotten this much written..WOW! YOU either are lazy or just plain suck."_

I would like to point out, I can't answer questions you have unless you leave me a way to get back to you. I have a feeling you didn't want me to be able to message you because of the offensive review you left. Now, the answer to your question: the scars are still on his hand because they were created by magic(blood quill). That's why the runes are also still on his arm. I should have explained that better. I apologize for that, that was a legit questioning of my writing. However legit of a question you had though, the over all tone of this review was disrespectful and distasteful. And the verbal abuse and name calling is childish and uncalled for. I get the feeling that whomever left this review is 12 years old because their grasp of the English language is so obviously limited that the best they can do is say I suck, call me lame and lazy, and capitalize words to "yell" at me. I also get the feeling this reviewer is 12 and as such have no life responsibilities because they obviously do not understand how the real world and real world responsibilities that adults have can interfere with hobbies such as writing fanfiction.

I'm not going to turn off anonymous review capability. I really do enjoy hearing from everyone, if they have an account or not. A bit more respect in the future though, or I will be disabling anonymous review capability.

Author's rant is now done. The reviewers that weren't absolute morons motivated me so much to churn out another chapter super soon. Enjoy!

* * *

"We will continue to watch the little fools. I'm sure this is not the last time they will leave the castle." he spun angrily to enter the forest once more. "Tomorrow we will enter the village. We will figure out where two school boys would want to go after hours."

Harry lifted his head and stared up at the taller boy. He felt so light. He stared up at Edward's widely smiling face, felt the tight hold, felt the joy well up in him. He felt like he was floating. Like he was getting taller. And then his lips connected with Edward's.

* * *

-Chapter 12

-Tidings of Trouble

* * *

Harry stared up at Edward, feeling panic rising upwards, clawing its way from his stomach and up his throat. How could he have done that? He moved too fast! He just ruined any chance he might have had with the other boy!

"Harry," Edward's quiet voice slipped through his chaotic thoughts and brought his attention back to the older male. "Oh Harry, you have so much more courage than I do." he whispered, his hold tightening on the smaller boy when he felt Harry tense as though he were going to flee.

"What do you mean?"

"I have wanted to do what you just did for weeks now." Edward whispered as he brought their faces together once more, lips sliding against each other, fingers tangling into hair, arms pulling their bodies closer.

"You have?" Harry gasped when Edward moved from his mouth to trailing kisses along his jaw and towards his ear.

"I have. You're mine now." he whispered into Harry's ear before he gently grabbed it between his teeth.

Harry shivered and dug his fingers into Edward's back at the sensation that crawled down his spine. "You're mine too." He murmured before pulling Edward's face towards his. He pressed his lips once more against the other boy's, pushing his tongue forward to tease the other boy's lower lip.

Edward pulled back with a gasp and brought their foreheads together. "This is something that should be continued at home, yes?"

"Absolutely." Harry agreed fervently.

* * *

Hermione,

I need to tell you something. And I hope you tell Ron and everyone else that matters. I hope you will still talk to me after this. But, you know how you were saying you thought that girl at school was my mate? Well, I think they are my mate. But they're not a girl. And it's one of the Cullens. It's Edward, to be exact.

I'm not even sure if you're still reading. I hope you are. I want to tell you how the plan went for obliviating that muggle that had found out about us. Things worked out really well. It was almost too easy. I keep waiting for something else to happen because this was too easy of a problem to fix. Or maybe it's just because I'm used to really big problems to fix. But anyway, I was able to enter her mind with legilimency very easily. I didn't think it would be so easy to do. But, I did it. I kind of feel bad about this part. I scared her. It was on accident, but I scared her. I got to her house the next day after school before she got home and waited for her to come inside. After she came in, it was just a case of moving really quick. She still screamed though. I didn't move fast enough to do it before she knew I was there. But, she doesn't know anymore. I checked the next day at school. She still acts the same, but she doesn't know we're vampires anymore. It's a big weight off everyone's shoulders that we don't have to worry about her anymore. 

I wish there was a way to obliviate the bloody crush she has on Edward out of her mind though. But, we're together now and he doesn't even talk to her anymore outside of biology class and then he only talks to her when he has to. I think her crush on him is almost gone. I keep seeing this really tall boy that Edward tells me is one of the Indians from the reservation around her all the time. She just about levitates when she looks at him she looks so happy.

Well, I hope to hear from you soon. Please tell everyone that I said hi.

Harry

Hermione sighed heavily even as she smiled at the parchment she held carefully. Harry was an insecure mess sometimes. But she still loved him. Ron had looked a bit uncomfortable when she had told him about Harry, but he'd get over it. She wasn't worried about that. What she was worried about was Harry's feeling of something else happening. Harry has never been wrong when it came to a feeling of something not being right. How she wished she could figure out what the problem was though.

"Hello-"

"-dear friend."

"Fred, George." Hermione smiled up at the two grinning boys. "What do you two need?"

"What we need-"

"-our dearest lady-"

"-is the location of Ronniekins."

"We want to ask him if he requires-."

"-any provisions!"

Hermione blinked, taking a moment to process what the twins wanted. "I really do wish you two wouldn't speak like that." she grumbled. She held up a hand and made a shushing noise when they opened their mouths to speak. "Last I knew, he was going to the kitchen for a snack and was then going to be back up here."

"Thanks-"

"-a lot!"

They bounced off with twin grins, heading out the portrait hole, probably towards the kitchens to find their younger brother.

Hermione shook her head and sighed before settling in to write Harry a letter in return. "He really needs to start writing longer letters."

* * *

Aro silently observed the tiny village from the safety of the forest line. "There's not much around this place." he observed disdainfully.

"Enough to entertain school children though." Marcus remarked quietly.

"There's a restaurant, a sweet shop, and a joke shop. Those are the only places of interest I could see those two children sneaking off to after school curfew." Caius intoned quietly.

"Where does their little tunnel come out at though?" Marcus asked.

"I do not know. Nor do I care. We will stay here tonight and see if they enter the village. From anywhere." Aro hissed as his eyes narrowed with a dark glee.

* * *

Harry,

No one cares if you like another man. I don't know why you were so worried. Ron took a day to process it, but he's fine with it as well. I am very glad to hear that the plan went well and that you managed to fix this problem without having to harm a muggle. Granted, said muggle was overly curious, but still. No need for her to be turned or killed if it could be avoided.

Harry stared at the large ink spill that covered half a page. Why would Hermione send a letter with out removing the ink and why would she send a letter than appeared to be only half written? He carefully turned the page over to see if she had written anymore. A page of tiny, cramped, and frantic writing met his gaze.

Harry, oh it's so awful! Ron just came and told me! The twins, oh the twins are gone! Fred and George! I saw them last night. Just last night! They came asking me where Ron was. I think they were going to sneak to Hogsmead. Oh I should have told them not to go! Harry, they've been kidnapped! By vampires! The Volturi no less! Ron said the headmaster showed him a letter that explained where the twins were. He told me the vampires kidnapped them to make the headmaster tell them where you are! Harry, what's going on? Why would these vampires want to know where you are? Why are they after you? Please, you have to write back soon. Send a phone number to call you by. We could floo or apparate out somewhere to call you. It would be much faster than writing letter. You have to hurry! We don't know how long the twins have! I'm sure the headmaster will get into contact with you somehow very soon.

Hermione

Harry felt like the bottom of his stomach had dropped out. He stared numbly at the paper before an instinctive surge of white hot anger washed through him. He growled lowly, his eyes darkening to black as he grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled his phone number on it along with one sentence.

I will take care of it.

"Harry,"

He jerked around, still growling and clutching the parchment in his hand.

"Harry don't do anything rash. We just need a bit of time to plan. Don't run off right now." Alice soothed quietly as she stared with wide eyes at the small vampire that was vibrating with anger.

"What did you see? What has him so upset?" Edward demanded as he rushed to Alice's side, cautiously making his way towards his small mate. He gently reached forward and tugged the tense vampire into his arms.

Alice sighed heavily as she carefully handed the letter to Edward to read, her eyes unfathomably sad. "The Volturi have decided they wish to add Harry to their collection. They have gone to the only place they knew him to be last."

"Hogwarts," Edward breathed out as his flashed over the page, sadness taking root in them as he read what the group of vampires had done.

Alice nodded. "I can see some outcomes. There's a few involved where Harry stays with us and those two boys that were taken are returned just fine. But for that to happen, we need to plan." Alice stared into Harry's eyes steadily. "We need to wait for everyone else to get home before anything is done. I'll send your letter and you calm down, ok?" She waited until a reluctant nod was given to her from the small vampire. "Good. Edward, see if you can help him calm down. I need to go make some calls to the rest of the family to get them home as soon as possible."

* * *

A/N: so, no the longest chapter in the world, but it is a very fast update and lots of stuff happened in it, in my little opinion! My above author's note/rant was massive. I apologize for that, but it's something I felt needed saying. The drill is the same people, let me know how you like it, any comments or questions. Just be respectful about it please.

Cheers!

The Cap'n


End file.
